The Empire Long United
by bahamaboy
Summary: Sequel to Chen Rising. Two hundred years after Shu's victory, a new threat arises and threatens the peace that has taken hold of china. The descendants of the warriors who formed Shu must now battle to protect what their ancestor's died for.
1. Prologue

The Empire Long United  
  
Prologue Shu's new champions: Descendants of heroes  
  
Two swords struck, sending a shower of sparks through the air. A young man and woman were fighting. 'Give it up Zima Hui, you can't beat me!' The woman said. 'You wish that were true Zima Xue. You know that I inherited father's strength.' Zima Hui taunted. 'Well then, if you inherited father's strength, I inherited mother's brains!' Zima Xue said, lashing out with her foot and catching Zima Hui off guard. She held her sword at his throat. 'I win brother.' Zima Hui held his hands up. 'OK you win!' Zima Xue sheathed her sword and pulled her long brown hair out of its ponytail. 'That's my ten wins to your six. And you say YOU'RE the better warrior?' Someone walked up to the two. 'You both know that neither of you stands a chance against me.' Zima Hui looked up to see his cousin Zima Qi. 'Not even both of you together can beat me.' Zima Qi's red eyes flashed as he lifted his hammer. 'Ancestor Shi's swords are strong but they can't stand up to my weapon Geomancer.' Zima Hui jumped up. 'Care to test that theory?' He said. 'In case you haven't noticed brother, you just got beaten.' Zima Xue said. 'Besides, we have to get to the palace. The new Prime Minister is being sworn in.' A new voice said. Zima Qi spun around and blocked with Geomancer. As he did, a sword came down and impacted. 'Still trying to sneak up on me Zhen Gong?' Zhen Gong sheathed her sword and grinned. 'I'll get you sooner or later Zima Qi. No one warrior is perfect.' She said. 'Like you said though, we have to get to the palace.' Zima Xue said, sheathing her sword. 'Let's go!'  
  
He walked up the platform and kneeled to the emperor. He wore robes that spoke of his high position, and his black hair had grey streaks in it. 'Ji Qian, you are now the Prime Minister of the dynasty of Shu-Han.' The Emperor said. 'My sovereign Liu Fan, I shall do what I must to serve you loyally.' Ji Qian said. 'I don't like him. There's something I just don't trust.' Zima Hui said. 'You don't trust anyone you don't know.' Zima Xue said. Ji Qian descended and walked among the crowd of attendees. As he walked by, Zima Qi noticed a glint in his eyes. It was only for a moment, but Zima Qi knew what that glint was. 'He has the look of a traitor in his eyes.' Zima Qi thought. As the feast began, someone came up behind Zima Hui. 'I'll take it your Zima Hui?' Zima Hui turned around. 'And who might you be?' He asked. 'I am Xiahou Mei. I'm a new recruit and descent from Xiahou Shang of Chen.' She said. Zima Hui looked her over. He was absolutely captivated by her. 'I understand you are the descendant of Zima Shi?' She asked. 'I am. I am trying, however, to prove myself greater then him.' Xiahou Mei sat down. 'That will be hard to do in a time of peace.' She said. 'Got yourself a girlfriend Zima Hui?' Someone said. 'Shut up Huan Jian. She's a new recruit.' Zima Hui said. 'I think Huan Jian is right. You two look good together.' A third said. 'You two Son Kai?' Zima Hui said. Son Kai laughed and handed Zima Hui some wine. 'Drink up! It's a time for celebration!' He said. Zima Hui drank his wine, the feeling that some thing was happening not leaving him.  
  
Ji Qian walked into the hidden room in his home. There was a sword on a stand. 'I have begun our mission. All that remains is to secure the loyalty of those your dark powers have reached.' He said. He heard a voice in his head, it's deep voice echoing through hid mind. 'I desire blood. It has been centuries since I have tasted blood heavy with fear. I must kill once more.' Ji Qian nodded. 'Yes my lord! Soon, our plans shall be complete and you shall taste mortal flesh once more!'  
  
I've used this prologue to just introduce the characters and start the storyline off. The next chapter will be better (And longer to). Until that time, R&R  
  
Bahamaboy 


	2. The Lost Emperor: Song's Conquest

The Empire Long United Chapter 1 The lost emperor: Song's conquest  
  
Zima Qi paced in his room. 'Something's going to happen.' He said. Suddenly, he heard yells. 'I hate it when I'm right.' He mumbled. He burst from his room and collided with Zima Hui. 'The city's in flames! What's happening?' Zima Hui yelled. 'What I feared would happen.' Zima Qi said. 'We have to get to the emperor's chambers!' He yelled, getting up. He ran back into his room and grabbed Geomancer. 'Zima Hui pulled his sword from its sheath and followed his cousins. When they reached the emperor's chambers, they found the guards on the ground, their throats slit. 'Damn. Who could've done this?' Zima Hui said. 'A question that will be answered now.' A voice said from the room. From out of the chamber walked Ji Qian. In one hand, a sword, and in the other, the emperor's head. 'How could you do that you treacherous bastard?!' Zima Hui said, pointing his sword and Ji Qian. 'I did this because I have the power to!' Ji Qian said, holding up his sword. 'You will pay for your treachery dog!' Zima Hui said. 'Cousin. Let me handle him.' Zima Qi said. 'So you wish to be the next victim? So be it!' Ji Qian said. He made a thrust with his sword, but Zima Qi parried and knocked Ji Qian back. 'This one has some skill master!' Ji Qian said. Ji Qian struck again, and Zima Qi blocked. Their weapon's locked, and Zima Qi knew the now was the time to make his move. 'Now you die Zima Qi!' Ji Qian said. 'I think not!' Zima Qi yelled. He moved one hand to the end of Geomancer's handle and pulled a sword out. 'What?' Ji Qian stared at the sword. 'Die traitor!' Zima Qi stabbed the sword into Ji Qian, and immediately Ji Qian dropped his sword and fell down, dead. Zima Qi cut Ji Qian's head off. 'At least our emperor was avenged.' Zima Hui said. Zima Qi still held Geomancer in one hand and his sword in the other. 'It's not over yet.' Zima Qi said. 'Indeed it isn't.' A voice said. From out of the shadows, a lone figure walked. He had long white hair and steel blue eyes. He wore black armor and had a black cape flowing around him. 'You managed to kill my father, but I am still alive.' He said. 'Who are you?' Zima Hui yelled. 'I am Ji Jia. The son of Ji Qian.' He said. 'And now I am the leader of our army.' Ji Jia said. 'Like hell you are!' Zima Hui said. He charged Ji Jia, his sword drawn. 'Cousin! Don't be so foolish!' Zima Qi said, but it was too late. Zima Hui swung his sword in an attempt to kill Ji Jia. Ji Jia however just dodged. 'So slow. And you're supposed to be a descendant of the great Zima Shi?' This further enraged Zima Hui, and his attacks became sloppier. Ji Jia then pulled a sword from his sheath. 'That weapon looks familiar.' Zima Qi thought. Ji Jia made a single swing with his sword. It hit Zima Hui's sword, and Ji Jia watched in satisfaction as the sword shattered into a thousand shards. 'Ancestor Shi's sword!' Zima Hui said, shock and disbelief all over his face. 'Now you die!' Ji Jia said. Ji Jia pulled his sword back and swung downwards. Zima Hui made no effort to dodge. He simply closed his eyes and awaited the blow. He heard the attack impact, but not him. He opened his eyes to see that Zima Qi had taken the blow for him! Zima Qi fell to the ground, blood seeping out from his armor. 'Cousin! Why?' Zima Hui said, tears forming in his eyes. 'Because you have to live. I read the stars this evening and mine was doomed to fall while yours had to thrive. You must lead our people to victory over these traitors.' Zima Qi said, pain apparent in his voice. 'Cousin! Don't die! Please!' Zima Hui yelled, his tears flowing down his face. 'It's my time to die cousin. Remember to aid the new emperor and watch out for everyone.' Zima Qi said. He looked up and saw a spirit approaching. 'It's time my descendant.' The spirit said. Zima Qi grinned. 'Take me to nirvana ancestor Shao.' Zima Qi said, stretching his hand into the air. Before the spirit could reach him, Zima Qi saw a wolf's head appear. It opened its jaws and took his spirit. His arm then went limp and fell to the ground. 'Cousin! Cousin!' Zima Hui yelled. He pulled Zima Qi's body close. 'Don't leave.' He said. Ji Jia's laughing made him look up. 'Almost breaks my heart. If I had one anyway.' He said. Zima Hui picked up Geomancer. 'I shall kill you so my cousin's spirit may rest peacefully!' He yelled angrily. 'You're cousin's spirit will never rest peacefully! My sword Dark Wolf has devoured it!' Ji Jia said. Recognition flew through Zima Hui's eyes. 'Dark Wolf? The sword of evil once possessed by Xiahou Shang?' Zima Hui said. 'The one and the same!' Ji Jia said. Fear now took over Zima Hui. He ran from the room. 'You will not escape me forever!' Ji Jia said. Zima Hui ignored him and ran to the prince's chambers. He burst through the door to see the prince awake. 'Director General, what is happening? Why is the city in flames?' He asked. 'I don't have time to explain Prince Fan. Come with me!' Zima Hui lifted the boy onto his back and ran out of the palace. He saw Shu's soldiers fighting against an army dressed in black armor. 'All soldiers retreat! Escape the city!' Zima Hui said. The soldiers and generals all complied and pulled back. Zima Hui mounted a horse and, with some difficulty, escaped as well. As he rode out of the city, he stopped the horse and looked back at the burning capital. 'Damn you Ji Jia!' He said, and began to ride away.  
  
'So what are we going to do?' Zhen Gong asked. 'We lost the capital, the emperor's dead, and the prince, Zima Qi, and Zima Hui are missing. What can we do?' she said. Son Kai rose. 'I'm going to look for them.' He pulled his spear off his back and mounted a horse. 'I may hassle Zima Hui a lot, but I'm no as cruel as to ask for his death.' Before anyone could protest, Son Kai rode out of Shu's camp. 'Zima Qi! Zima Hui! Where are you?' He yelled out. He rode for hours, not finding anything. 'Dammit. Where are they?' He said. Riding along a river, he saw a riderless horse charge by. 'A bad sign.' Son Kai kicked the horse, urging it to go faster. Down the river, he saw a man being ganged up on. 'Bandits!' Son Kai said. He set his spear and charged into the group. 'I am Son Kai of Shu!' Son Kai watched the man fall to the ground. 'I've got to kill these bandits quickly!' Son Kai dismounted and was quickly surrounded. 'Leave. We found this guy first.' The bandit leader said. 'I am a servant of Shu and will not tolerate your attacking the vulnerable.' Son Kai said. 'Alright then! Kill him!' The bandit leader lunged at Son Kai, but was swatted aside. Son Kai looked behind the bandit leader and saw a familiar face. 'Zima Hui!' Zima Hui wore an exhausted grin on his face. He thrust Geomancer past Son Kai and hit another bandit. 'You shouldn't turn your back on the enemy.' He said, falling back down. 'Thanks for the advice.' Son Kai said, turning back to the bandits. 'Prepare to die at the hands of Son Kai! The Demon of He Bei!' The bandits lost their will to fight. 'The Demon of He Bei! Run! He'll slaughter us!' The bandits took off running. Son Kai put his spear down. 'There are some advantages to being an ex-pirate hunter.' He said turning back to Zima Hui. 'Where's Zima Qi?' Son Kai asked. 'He's dead.' Zima Hui said. 'Stop lying! Not even I, the Demon of He Bei, could defeat Zima Qi! You're saying that there's a warrior greater then Zima Qi?' Zima Hui shook his head. 'Zima Qi died because of my weakness.' Son Kai looked at Zima Hui. 'What do you mean?' Zima Hui looked up, tears forming in his eyes. 'I gave up! Ji Jia shattered my sword with one stroke and I gave up! Zima Qi took the blow for me and died!' Son Kai lowered his head. 'Damn.' Zima Hui stood up. 'I managed to escape with the prince only because of his sacrifice.' Zima Hui continued. 'The prince is alive? Where is he?' Son Kai said. Zima Hui walked over towards a bush. 'Come out prince.' Zima Hui called. From the bush, the prince walked out. Son Kai bowed. 'It's good to see you alive my emperor.' He said. 'I thank for your concern Son Kai. Had you not come, I don't think Zima Hui could've held them off by himself. Being in the physical state he's in, he wouldn't have lasted for long.' Zima Hui let out a small laugh. 'For once, I'll have to agree about me not being able to do something.' Son Kai whistled and his horse came. 'We must get back to camp as quickly as we can, or those warriors will come.' Liu Fan nodded and climbed onto the horse. Suddenly, battle cries were heard. 'They're here.' Son Kai said. Zima Hui turned and saw fifty black clad warriors approaching on horses. Picking his spear up, Son Kai readied himself for battle. 'Liu Fan, head Northwest. You'll find our camp. Go and tell them.' Zima Hui said. The prince nodded and left. Zima Hui readied Geomancer. 'Now it's time to avenge my cousin!' Zima Hui said. When the first soldier came closer enough, Zima Hui slammed Geomancer into him. The soldier was sent flying into a tree. Another soldier came at Son Kai. Son Kai leapt into the air and stabbed downwards, catching the soldier in his head with his spear. One soldier leapt from his horse and tried to hit Son Kai out of the air. A short sword suddenly flew into the Soldier, and Son Kai saw that Zima Hui had thrown the sword that was hidden in Geomancer's hilt. The soldier hit the ground, and Zima Hui pulled the sword out. The two were eventually surrounded. 'What a way to go.' Zima Hui said. 'It isn't over yet, so don't start acting like it is.' Son Kai said. The soldiers all grinned. 'Time to die!' In the distance, hoof beats were heard. 'Ah. Reinforcements! You're doomed you weaklings from Shu!' One of the soldiers said. As the reinforcements got closer, Son Kai saw it was green the soldiers were wearing. 'For the glory of Liu Fan!' The warriors yelled. The soldiers in black lost their will to fight. They tried to run, but the horsemen from Shu caught up. When the melee was over, Zima Hui and Son Kai mounted two empty mounts. 'We barely survived that. We should feel lucky.' Son Kai said. Zima Hui said nothing.  
  
Ji Jia sat in the throne room, awaiting his soldier's report. 'Sir! The group that was pursuing Zima Hui and the prince has returned in defeat.' A guard reported. Ji Jia frowned. 'Send the unit leader in.' He said. The leader walked in, trembling in fear. 'I told you to take all matter of precautions when killing him. What went wrong?' Ji Jia asked. The man shook violently. 'He had an ally with him! And enemy reinforcements arrived! We couldn't win!' Ji Jia rose. 'Pathetic excuses!' He drew Dark Wolf and slew the leader. 'It's true what they say. You can never find reliable assistance.' He muttered. He walked back towards the throne and sat down once again. 'How will I be able to expand my power without any generals?' He thought. A voice entered his head, and he silently laughed. 'I beseech you, then. Use your unholy powers and bring back what is no more!' He said. Dark Wolf glowed a sinister red, and several beams shot out. They slowly formed into bodies. Ji Jia looked at the five figures hidden in the shadows, their eyes glowing crimson. 'Now my victory is assured! This is the end for Shu! From now on, I am ruler of the Song Dynasty!'  
  
This chapter started off on a sad note. But anyway, I feel that this was supposed to happen. Just so there's no confusion as to who is who, I'll do a character Bio or two with each chapter. Here's the first:  
  
Name: Liu Fan Gender: Male Age: 13 Eye color: Brown Clothes: A set of crimson and green robes Face: nothing Hair: black Weapon: Non-combatant Position: Shu Emperor Decent from: Liu Chan  
  
BIO: The son of Liu Xi, he becomes the legitimate emperor upon his father's death at the hands of Ji Qian. Ji Jia's usurpation, however, has encouraged uprisings by the provincial leaders, none of them willing to support Liu Fan. With only a handful of General's and troops, Liu Fan must now help to regain the throne that is rightfully his. 


	3. Provincial protector Liu Xiong: Jing und...

The Empire Long United  
  
Chapter 2 Provincial protector Liu Xiong: Jing under Siege  
  
The sun rose slowly, revealing the busy hive that was Shu's temporary camp. In Liu Fan's tent, the generals sat. 'We have to do something. If we stay in a camp like this, we're doomed.' Huan Jian said. 'I agree. We have to retake some territory. Ji Jia's usurpation has caused the provincial protectors to rise up and take power.' Zhen Gong said. 'The closest province is Jing, with Fan castle being 100 li to the south.' Xiahou Mei said. 'Jing is ruled over by my Uncle Liu Xiong. I want to try to talk to him. He may join us.' Liu Fan said, standing up from his seat. 'I may not know him well, but he is still my uncle. There will be no talk of an invasion until I can at least talk to him.' Liu Fan said. 'I will need some volunteers to accompany me to Xiang Yang. The rest will have to wait here.' Zima Hui, Xiahou Mei and Zima Xue volunteered. 'Then let us make haste to Xiang Yang. We don't have much time until Ji Jia sends an army after us.' The generals bowed. Moments later, four horses charged from the camp. 'Let's hope the negotiations go good.' Zhen Gong said.  
  
They rode on all day, knowing the one scenario on their minds could play itself out. And that was if Liu Xiong wouldn't help them. 'Jing province. It's been quite awhile since I was last here.' Liu Fan thought.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A five-year-old Liu Fan sat in the imperial carriage. 'Where are we going today father?' Liu Fan. 'We're going to Jing to see your uncle, aunt, and cousin.' The Emperor said. 'You haven't met your uncle Xiong, though you remember your cousin Liu Huang?' The Empress said. Liu Fan nodded, many less then pleasant memories flooding his young mind. 'Cousin Huang was really mean to mean when he came to Xu Chang.' Liu Fan thought. Within another hour, they reached the city of Xiang Yang. A group of riders were approaching. The Emperor looked out from the carriage. 'Brother! You have finally arrived!' The head rider shouted. 'It's good to see you again my brother.' The Emperor said. The carriage was escorted into Xiang Yang, and a feast was held that night. In the middle of the feast, Liu Huang approached Liu Fan. 'Hey cousin, I have a really cool secret I want to show you.' Liu Huang said. 'What is it?' Liu Fan asked. 'Come with and see.' Liu Huang said. The two managed to sneak out of the dining hall and into the courtyard. 'So what is the secret?' Liu Fan asked. Liu Huang grinned. 'This is.' Liu Huang snapped his fingers and a few more children came out of hiding and grabbed Liu Fan. 'Cousin, what is the meaning of this?' Liu Fan asked. Liu Huang laughed. 'I should be the heir to the throne, not a weakling like you!' He said. Liu Huang snapped his fingers again and the other children began to hit Liu Fan. 'Cousin, stop this!' Liu Fan said. After a few minutes, Liu Huang again snapped his fingers. 'Tell anyone and you'll get even worse!' Liu Huang walked off, the other children following behind him.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Liu Fan looked up and saw Xiang Yang drawing closer. They stopped at he gate. 'Who goes there?' The guard yelled down. 'The Imperial Emperor Liu Fan comes!' Went the reply. The guards immediately opened the gate. Word spread around quickly, and the people of Xiang Yang crowded along the roads to welcome the young Emperor. Liu Fan waved to them and rode forward. They turned a corner, and there a lone rider occupied the road. 'My dear little cousin. How good it is to see you.' The rider said. Liu Fan's eyes narrowed. 'Liu Huang.' He whispered. Zima Xue heard the contempt in Liu Fan's voice and put her hand on her sword. 'What brings you back to Xiang Yang cousin? Come to collect tribute on behalf of your father?' Liu Huang spat. 'It's no business of yours. Move and let us through to the Palace!' Zima Hui said. Liu Huang looked at Zima Hui. 'And who do you think you are? How dare you speak to a scion of the royal family like that!' Liu Huang said. 'I am Zima Hui! Descent from Zima Shi! We are here on official business! Move or I shall move you!' Zima Hui yelled. 'You are nothing but an army general, and my cousin a prince. I shall not!' Liu Huang yelled back. 'He is a prince no more, but the Emperor! Move or it will be treated as treachery to the Imperial house!' Xiahou Mei said. Liu Huang looked aghast. 'No! You're lying!' Liu Huang pulled his sword out. 'You're lying!' Zima Hui was about to charge out, but Xiahou Mei beat him to it. She pulled her sword out of her sheath, it's blade glinting in the sunlight. 'Is that what I think it is?' Zima Xue said. Zima Hui nodded. 'Xiahou Shang's second sword. The Demon Fang.' Liu Huang also recognized the sword. He raised his own sword to block, but the Demon Fang cut the blade in half. Liu Huang looked at the broken blade. 'Impossible! Demon Fang was supposed to have shattered years ago!' He said. 'It was re-forged and sharpened by the greatest Blacksmith in the country. It's unprecedented.' Xiahou Mei said, holding the sword. 'That's quite enough!' A voice said. Everyone turned and saw a man mounted on a horse, a legion of soldiers behind him. 'Your highness, please call your generals off.' He said. Liu Fan bowed. 'Of course.' He said. 'Xiahou Mei, Zima Hui, put away your weapons.' Zima Hui lowered Geomancer. Xiahou Mei sheathed Demon Fang, but kept a single hand on it just in case. Liu Huang rode up to the rider. 'They tried to kill me! They're after my life!' He said. The rider held his hand up. 'I am no fool. I saw the whole thing. Go back to the palace.' Liu Huang turned and shot a nasty look at Liu Fan, then slowly rode away. The rider approached Liu Fan and the Shu generals. 'I know we haven't met, but surely your father told of your Uncle Xiong.' The Rider said. 'He did. And I am most eager to meet him. I have an urgent matter that must be discussed with him.' Liu Fan said. The Rider bowed. 'My name is Li Guo, and, I am the commander of Jing's military corps. I shall take you to see my lord Liu Xiong.' Li Guo turned his horse around and began to ride to the palace. 'Can we trust him, or is he a flunky of your cousin?' Zima Xue asked to Liu Fan. 'I sensed no dishonesty in his voice. I think we can trust him.' Liu Fan said.  
  
The Palace rose from among the buildings. The four riders dismounted and began to climb the stairs. 'My apologies for Master Liu Huang's behaviour. My lord spoils him badly.' Li Guo said. 'It isn't my uncle's fault. Liu Huang was always bad.' Liu Fan said. The rest of their walk was silent. They came to a pair of large double doors, where Li Guo stopped. 'This is where Lord Liu Xiong spends his time, though he doesn't like being disturbed. I'm sure, however, if you go in, he will not be angry.' Li Guo said. The two doors opened suddenly, and Liu Xiong walked out. 'My nephew! Is it really you?' he asked. Liu Xiong ran forward and embraced Liu Fan. 'I thought that you had died along side you father in the capital's razing.' Liu Xiong said, tears rolling down his face. 'Yes my uncle. I have come to see if you will continue with your support of the Imperial house.' Liu Fan said. Liu Xiong rose and was about to speak when a soldier ran into the hall. 'My lord! The Emperor's under the command of Zhen Gong has arrived seeking shelter!' Liu Fan looked surprised. 'Something must've happened.' He said. The group left the palace and rode to where the army was. 'Zhen Gong! What happened?' Liu Fan asked. 'Ji Jia sent an army out to destroy us and take Fan Castle. And you will never believe who was at the head of the army!' Zhen Gong said. 'Who?' Zima Hui asked. 'It was Zima Qi! He was leading them! And he had Geomancer!' Zima Hui's mouth dropped open. 'That's impossible! I watched my cousin die! And I took Geomancer to avenge him!' Zima Hui said. 'It must be a fake. I shall prove it's a fake!' Zima Hui mounted a horse and charged out of the city alone. 'Brother! Wait!' Zima Xue yelled. 'You can't stop him. He's bent on avenging Zima Qi.' Zhen Gong said. Suddenly, another rider shot past them. 'What now?' Liu Xiong said. No one saw who the other rider was. 'Zima Hui you idiot!' The rider thought.  
  
Zima Hui looked at the enemy's camp. He saw a banner among the tents that read 'Lord of Chen Liu, Zima Qi' Zima Hui frowned. 'It must be a fake.' He muttered. 'You idiot! Why'd you take off like that?' A voice said. Zima Hui turned and saw Xiahou Mei on a horse. 'I am going to kill that impersonator! He's tarnishing my cousin's name!' Zima Hui yelled. Xiahou Mei dismounted. 'Are you crazy? They have an army of ten thousand! What can you, one soldier, possibly do?' She asked. 'I don't give a damn if I die! All I want to do is kill that impostor and Ji Jia!' Zima Hui yelled. Suddenly, he felt pain erupt across his face as his head jerked to the side. He looked at Xiahou Mei. She had slapped him! 'Listen to yourself you fool! Do you really think you're avenging your cousin by going off on some foolhardy venture? Do you really think dying in battle against ten thousand soldiers will avenge his death? Don't be an idiot!' She yelled. Zima Hui didn't respond. He slowly looked towards the ground, tears beginning to fall down his face. 'My cousin. I shall avenge you, but not now.' He silently resolved. Zima Hui wiped some tears from his eyes and looked up. 'You're right.' He said. This wasn't really the answer Xiahou Mei had been expecting. 'You're right. I reacted on my emotions. I shouldn't have done this.' He said. The sound of hooves was heard, and the two turned and saw a few of Ji Jia's troops charging at them. 'Guess they heard us.' Zima Hui said. He mounted his horse. 'You just going to stand there and get killed?' He asked. Xiahou Mei snapped out of her shock. 'Yeah right.' She jumped onto her horse. 'What say we show then how quick we are?' Zima Hui said. Xiahou Mei grinned. 'Let's.' The two rode off at full speed, heading back to Xiang Yang. 


	4. Betrayal: The retreat east

The Empire Long United Chapter 3 Betrayal: The retreat east  
  
'Uncle, Ji Jia's army is closing in. If we don't do something, he'll conquer all of China! Please uncle, help me.' Liu Fan said. 'I am always grateful to my late brother for giving me this position. How could I refuse to assist my nephew? The armies of Jing are at your command my Emperor.' Liu Xiong said. A soldier ran into the room. 'Sir! Ji Jia's army is approaching!' Liu Fan rose. 'We can't wait for Zima Hui and Xiahou Mei to return. Mobilize the armies!'  
  
Liu Huang swung his sword, cutting one of the training dummies in half. 'Damn that cousin of mine! I should be emperor, not a snivelling little brat like him!' He said. He swung his sword again, taking the head off another dummy. He continued until all the training dummies were destroyed. Panting, Liu Huang swore again. 'I should kill him and take my rightful place on the throne!' He heard a voice speak to him. 'You would kill your own flesh and blood in order to achieve what you want?' Liu Huang looked up from the ground to see a robed figure. 'Who the hell are you?' He said. 'You wish to kill the emperor and take the throne. You are a would be usurper.' The robed man said. 'Shut up!' Liu Huang swung his sword, and the man blocked it with his bare hand. 'My master could use one with your zeal and enthusiasm. My offer is as stands. Betray your cousin, fight for our side, and you shall be rewarded with what you seek most.' An insane grin spread across Liu Huang's face. 'I shall do it!'  
  
'My lord, are you sure it was wise to send Zima Qi to take Jing? That's where Shu's main army is situated there since there defeat several days ago.' Ji Jia heard this and laughed. 'I don't really care what happens to Zima Qi. I merely sent him there as an experiment.' Ji Jia pulled Dark Wolf out of its sheath. 'This sword has the ability to resurrect souls it takes and enslave them to the bearer's will. However, I am not sure if it puts a complete block on the memories the soul once had. If there is still something in the world that will remind the soul of it's past, the soul will break free of its slavery. That is what I think anyway. If I am right, them Zima Qi will defect to Shu. If I am wrong, then Shu will receive another beating. Either way is fine with me.' Ji Jia said.  
  
Son Kai watched Ji Jia's army approach. 'Something isn't right.' He said. 'Their formation. It's familiar yet foreign to me at the same time.' Huan Jian stood next to him. 'I know. I just can't remember the name.' Zhen Gong shook her head. 'The formation is called Eight Gates to Impregnable positions. It's not the formation we should be worried about though. It's who's leading them we should be scared of.' She said. Son Kai and Huan Jian looked at the leader. 'Zima Qi!' Huan Jian said, shock apparent in his voice. 'Yes. It seems that he's a traitor to the emperor and his family.' Zhen Gong said. 'But that's impossible. Zima Hui said Zima Qi was killed. Zima Hui even took Geomancer.' Son Kai said. 'I don't know what to believe, only that he's an enemy now.' Zhen Gong said. She walked away from them and headed to the stables. 'Zima Qi. Whatever's made you switch sides, you'll pay for betraying us.' She thought. 'Arm yourselves my men! We are going into battle!'  
  
Zima Qi looked at Xiang Yang's formidable walls rising infront of him. 'These weaklings of Shu. I shall end them for Master Ji Jia's glory.' He said. He saw the gate open and an army charge out. 'General! Prepare for your death!' Zima Qi yelled out, swinging Geomancer above his head. 'Zima Qi! What made you betray Liu Fan? Have you no honor!' Zhen Gong yelled out. 'I don't know how you know me, but I shall end you life!' He said. 'He's forgotten? He doesn't know who I am?' She shook her head. 'Can't think about that right now. I have to stop that formation of his!' She scanned how Zima Qi had his troops set up. 'Eight Gates to Impregnable positions has eight points of entry: Survive, Desist, Confound, Perish, Injure, Surprise, Liberate, and Exhibit. If I enter through Survive, Exhibit, or Liberate, I'll win. If I enter through Injure, Surprise, or Desist, I'll lose most of my men. If I enter through Confound or Perish, I'm doomed.' She quickly scanned their formation and found what she was looking for. 'There it is! The Survive gate! Time to scatter them!' She lifted her sword into the air. 'All men charge!' Zhen Gong's unit charged for the point she was aiming for, when the enemy shifted formation! 'No! The Desist gate!' Entering the wrong point, a long, bloody battle insured. Zhen Gong dropped her normal sword and pulled a different sword off of her back. 'OK Viper blade, let's see what you've got.' Zhen Gong pressed a button on the hilt of the sword, and the blade shot out on a chain, flying into the back of an opposing soldier. She pressed the button again, and the blade retracted. 'Nice.' She commented. Zhen Gong suddenly felt pain erupt on her left side and she went flying from her horse. She landed or her arm, which broke with a sickening crack. She let out a scream of pain, and several Shu soldiers surrounded her. 'We won't let them get to you Lady Zhen. They shall not pass so long as we draw breath!' One of them said. Zhen Gong gripped her arm, trying not to show she was hurt. She looked up and saw Zima Qi approaching. The soldiers surrounding her drew their swords. 'Lord Zima Qi! We can't allow you to harm Lady Zhen!' A soldier said. Zima Qi hefted Geomancer and swatted the soldiers away. Zhen Gong was still on the ground when Zima Qi walked up to her. Zima Qi kneeled down and lifted her chin so she was looking directly into his eyes. 'A shame that one as beautiful as you must die here.' He stood back up and took out the hidden sword in Geomancer's handle. 'Good bye.' He said. He pulled the sword back, in preparation to stab, but found himself unable to bring the sword down. 'Why can't I do it? I don't know her, and she's of no use to me. Why?' Time suddenly seemed to freeze for him, as images shot through his mind. He saw two people fighting, one of them wielding a large war hammer, and the other with a normal sword. 'That's the woman I'm fighting now!' Zima Qi thought with a start. He squinted his eyes, trying to see who her opponent was. The two stopped fighting long enough for him to see her opponent. It was himself that he saw.  
  
Zhen Gong looked up at Zima Qi from the ground. 'He looks like he zoned out. Did he forget that he's about to kill me?' Zima Qi suddenly dropped his sword and grabbed his head. He began to yell. 'Get out of my head!' He fell to his knees and then to the ground. He didn't look up and stopped moving. 'Is he dead?' She thought. She heard him breathing heavily and very slowly. 'He passed out? What's going on with him?' She looked around and noticed a few Shu soldiers forming a circle around her and the opposing Song army surrounding them. 'Damn. I guess this is where I die after all.' She thought silently, he gaze going downwards. She faintly heard the sound of hoof beats and looked up. 'Zhen Gong! We have come to your rescue!' An army flying the banners of Liu Xiong charged the Song army from behind. 'The formation cannot hold when attacked from the correct gate!' Liu Xiong said, stabbing his spear into an unfortunate Song soldier. The Song warriors began to disperse when another body of soldiers attacked. 'Starting the festivities off without me? How mean of you Zhen Gong!' Zhen Gong shook her head. 'Zima Hui. Late as usual.' The Song army slowly dissipated, and many were captured. Zima Hui rode up and pulled a spare horse up. 'Come on. We're escaping.' Zhen Gong got up, but cringed as pain shot through her arm. 'What happened?' Zima Hui asked. Zima Hui looked past Zhen Gong and saw the unconscious Zima Qi. His eyes went wide. 'Impossible!' He said, his voice a barely audible whisper. Zhen Gong walked towards Zima Qi and tried to pick up his body. 'What are you doing? Your arm's broken!' Zima Hui said. Zhen Gong grunted. 'Whether he's real or not, he's an enemy, and if we capture him we may get some valuable information out of him.' Zhen Gong said. Zima Hui laughed. 'That iron determination and unstoppable independence. I guess that's what my cousin liked about you.' Zhen Gong glared at him. Still trying to lift Zima Qi's body onto the horse, Zhen Gong stifled a scream. 'It's too hard. I can't lift him with this arm.' She thought. Zima Qi's body was suddenly lifted up, and she saw Zima Hui helping her. 'We have to get back. I'm sure everyone's worried.' He said. Zhen Gong nodded. 'Zima Qi's little cousin is growing up.' She thought with a laugh.  
  
All Zima Qi could see was darkness. 'This must be death.' He thought. 'This is not death.' A voice said. Zima Qi turned and saw himself. 'You're me.' He said. 'And you're also me. I am you and you am I.' The other said. 'But how is this possible?' Zima Qi asked. 'It is hard to explain. However, I am here to set things as they were once.' It said Zima Qi shook his head. ' What do you mean?' He asked. 'What Ji Jia told you was a lie. You may not acknowledge it out loud, but a part of your mind was telling you that it couldn't be reality.' He said. 'But if that isn't true, then what is? Who am I really? I can't remember.' Zima Qi asked. 'I cannot answer that you must look inside yourself. The one you fought on the battlefield will be the key to you remembering your life.' Zima Qi's mirror image faded, and he was again plummeted into darkness. Images suddenly bombarded his vision. He saw four children running in a field. 'Who are they?' He watched the youngest of them, a little boy, struggling to keep up. 'Wait for me you guys!' The little boy tripped, fell down and began to cry. 'You bunch of losers!' He screamed between sobs. The other three children stopped running, and the oldest one slowly walked back. 'Get up you big baby. What would ancestor Shi say if he saw you crying because you fell down?' The younger one stopped crying and stood up. 'Humph. I'll show you!' The younger one jumped up and began to run. 'Catch me if you can!' The older boy shook his head then began to run after him. The other two, both of them girls, just giggled. 'Zima Hui is so predictable.' One of them said. 'Yeah. And your cousin Zima Qi knows how to lead him around.' Zima Qi looked shocked. 'Is that kid me?'  
  
Zima Qi shot up panting heavily. 'Only a dream. But those images. Could they be real?' He calmed down and slowly looked around. He was in a bed, and next to it, sat a young woman. 'She's one of the ones from my dream.' He thought. The door to the room slid open, and someone walked in. 'You. I've seen you somewhere before.' Zima Qi said. 'Then what Zhen Gong said is true. You have forgotten everything.' Zima Hui said. 'I guess so.' Zima Qi said. 'Tell me what you do remember.' Zima Qi said. 'All I remember is that I woke up ten days ago, was told that I was a general in Ji Jia's army, and that I was suffering from memory loss. Though if my dreams are any indication, that was all a lie.' Zima Qi said. 'So you are our cousin.' Zima Xue said, waking up. 'So you finally decided to wake up Xue.' Zima Hui said. 'Where's that woman I fought. I need to know.' Zima Qi said. 'Zhen Gong? She's till in the infirmary. You did break her arm' Zima Xue said. 'Where's the infirmary?' Zima Qi asked. 'Her room is two doors to the left.' Zima Hui said. Zima Qi stood up carefully and walked out of the room. 'Even though he lost his memory, something tells me that his love for her still shines through.' Zima Xue said.  
  
Zima Qi walked into the room only to receiver a glare from Zhen Gong. Her arm was bandaged, and she couldn't move. 'Come to kill me?' She asked. 'No. Come to see how you were doing.' Zima Qi said, sitting down in a chair next to her bed. 'Why would you care? You can't even remember your own cousin's name.' Zhen Gong snapped. 'I may be a stranger to the memories I once had, but I know this much. This is where I belong, and not with Ji Jia. The few memories I've recovered tell me that much.' Zima Qi said. 'And one of those memories' Zima Qi said, bending closer to her 'involved you.' He moved closer and pulled her into a kiss. Zhen Gong's eyes widened in shock. Zima Qi broke the kiss and grinned. 'Does that prove where my loyalties lie?' He asked. Zhen Gong's eyes welled up, and tears began to flow. She pulled Zima Qi into a hug with her good arm. 'You big dope.' She said. Zima Qi just laughed quietly.  
  
Li Guo stood at the city gate, waiting for his shift to be over. 'Just how I like night duty. Rainy.' Li Guo thought sarcastically. 'Cai Liang should've been here by now.' He muttered. 'I'll relieve you of your guard.' A voice said. Li Guo turned and saw Liu Huang. 'Master Liu, you have never volunteered for guard duty before. What's with the sudden change of heart?' Li Guo asked. 'I simply wish to improve my standings with my father.' Liu Huang lied. Li Guo looked as though he suspected something, but nodded. 'All right then. Your duty should end at midnight.' Li Guo walked off. Liu Huang grinned and laughed to himself. 'Fool.' Liu Huang lowered the gate to see an army waiting. 'The city is yours.' He said to the army commander. 'Raze the city. Kill any Shu soldiers.' The commander said. Within moments, several houses were ignited and, despite the rain, had begun to spread. 'The enemy has entered Xiang Yang!' The Shu and Jing soldiers all woke with a start and began arming themselves in preparation for battle. They didn't notice, however, the dark form as it shot past them.  
  
Son Kai fought his way through a group of Song soldiers and found Huan Jian. 'We have to get to the emperor's chambers!' Huan Jian nodded. 'We have to hurry! With this number of troops, they will get to lord Liu Fan before us!' Son Kai thrust his spear into a Song soldier, blood spraying out onto him. 'Let's go!' A dark shape shot past them. 'An assassin! We have to get to Liu Fan before they do!' They ran around a corner and into another group of Song soldiers. 'Damn! We've got to go through them!' Huan Jian said. 'Preferably before that assassin gets to the Emperor.'  
  
'Liu Fan sat in a corner, several Song soldiers surrounding him. 'Remember what Lord Ji Jia said! The one to bring Liu Fan's head gets a hill of gold!' One of them said. The soldiers pulled out their swords. Suddenly, one of them fell down dead, a chained scythe stuck in his neck. The scythe was pulled out and flew into someone's hands. The soldiers turned and saw someone in a black ninja gi. 'An assassin! Kill him!' The leader said, Liu Fan quickly forgotten. The assassin held the scythe in one hand and swung the chain in the other hand. The first soldier charged, and the assassin side-stepped and stabbed the soldier with the scythe. Another charged, and the assassin threw the weighted end of the chain at the soldier. The chain wrapped around the soldier's sword. The soldier looked at the chain and saw a small capsule on the end. 'What the?' He said. The capsule exploded, causing a blinding flash. Liu Fan shielded his eyes, and when the flash cleared, he saw the assassin had killed all the soldiers. Liu Fan finally got a good look at the assassin and realized that whoever it was, they were his size. The assassin walked towards Liu Fan and grabbed his wrist. 'Come on. We're getting out of here.' The assassin said. 'You aren't going to kill me?' Liu Fan asked. 'Please. I've been sent to save you.' The assassin pulled Liu Fan through the burning palace until they found their way out. 'There's got to be a quick way out of the city.' The assassin said. Soldiers were fighting in the streets and Liu Fan quickly spotted Zima Hui and Zima Xue battling Song soldiers. 'Zima Hui!' Liu Fan called out. The assassin sighed. 'Thanks a lot. Now every enemy in Xiang Yang knows you're here.' Zima Hui saw Liu Fan and ran towards him. 'Liu Fan! Are you alright my emperor? Has this devil injured you?' Zima Hui said, looking at the assassin. 'No. This warrior is the only reason I'm still alive. We have to escape Xiang Yang. Liu Huang has betrayed us and has killed Liu Xiong. Jing is no longer safe. We have to retreat somewhere else.' Zima Hui said. Suddenly, a new group of Song soldiers appeared. 'My emperor, you must escape.' Liu Fan shook his head. 'Not without you and the other generals.' Zima Hui lifted Geomancer and laughed. 'Don't worry about me my emperor. You must escape now.' The assassin nodded. 'Head east to Jian Ye. You will be safe there. Spread the message around!' The assassin said. 'Good luck.' The assassin grabbed horse and shoved the emperor up. 'Retreat to Jian Ye! Retreat to Jian Ye!' Echoed around the city. Out of the city's southern gate shot a single horse, with Liu Fan and the assassin.  
  
Liu Fan jumped off the horse and sat down. 'We'll break here for awhile.' The assassin sat down next to Liu Fan and pulled out some food. 'Who are you? Really? And how much longer are you going to keep that ghoulish mask on?' Liu Fan asked. 'You'll find out once we get to Jian Ye.' The assassin said. Suddenly, Liu Fan jumped up and pinned the assassin to the ground. 'No! I'll find out now!' Liu Fan pulled the assassin's mask and was shocked to see 'You're a girl?' Liu Fan said. She had shoulder length brown hair and had light blue eyes. 'Would you stop gawking and get off me?' She said. Liu Fan nodded, and stood up. 'So what's your name?' He asked. 'I'm Yue Mei. And don't think that just because you're the emperor that I'm going to throw myself at your feet and worship you like you're a god.' She said. 'I didn't expect you to.' Liu Fan replied. 'Whatever. Come on. We have to get going or Ji Jia will catch up to us.' Yue Mei said. Liu Fan looked back at the direction that they had fled. 'My generals. My people. Please make it through this.'  
  
Because I forgot to do one last chapter, you get three character bios this chapter.  
  
Character Bios  
  
Name: Zima Hui Gender: Male Age: 18 Eye Color: Brown Clothes: A set of Roman armor Headwear: None Face: None Hair: Short brown Weapon: Yin (One of Zima Shi's broad swords) Position: Director General Descent from: Zima Shi and Son Mia Bio: The son of Zima Kuai and younger brother to Zima Xue, Zima Hui has always yearned to prove himself in battle. He's always wanted to be able to beat his cousin, Zima Qi, at something. However, with Zima Qi's death, he is aiming to avenge his cousin and end Ji Jia's life.  
  
Name: Zima Xue Gender: Female Age: 20 Eye Color: Brown Clothes: A dark green qipao Headwear: none Face: lipstick Hair: Long brown Weapon: Yang (One of Zima Shi's broad swords) Position: Emperor's Chief advisor Descent from: Zima Shi and Son Mia Bio: The daughter of Zima Kuai and older sister to Zima Hui, Zima Xue is less battle hungry then her brother. Zima Xue inherited her position from her father when he died, and has always acted like an older sister and sometimes, even as a mother to the young emperor. With Ji Jia's rebellion, she now has to be there for the emperor more then ever.  
  
Name: Zima Qi Gender: Male Age: 24 Eye Color: Red Clothes: Black armor Headwear: none Face: a scar down the left side of his face Hair: long brown Weapon: Geomancer (A hammer with a sword hidden in the hilt) Position: Commander Of Shu's main Army Descent from: Zima Shao and Kai Mei Bio: The only child of Zima Yue, he is Zima Hui and Zima Xue's cousin. Out of the three Zimas, he is the strongest warrior. When Ji Jia killed him, Dark Wolf enslaved his soul, and Zima Qi was resurrected, though without the memories of his previous life. 


	5. Scattered: The fate of Shu’s Warriors

The Empire Long United chapter 4  
  
Scattered: The fate of Shu's Warriors  
  
Liu Fan arrived at Jian Ye to a mob of villagers. 'All hail the Son of Heaven! Long live the Emperor!' They yelled. Liu Fan smiled and waved as he rode by. 'Get over yourself.' Yue Mei said. 'I was only waving.' He said. Yue Mei sighed. 'Do you know how to use a sword?' She asked. 'Well, not really. My father never thought that a rebellion would spring up, so he never thought about training.' Yue Mei shook her head in exasperation. 'Well, it's a time of war now. During the Era of the Four Kingdoms, the emperors didn't sit idly on their thrones while the generals did all the fighting. They were out there on the battlefield.' She said. 'And what are you getting?' Liu Fan asked as Yue Mei stopped the horse infront of the palace. 'Are you asking me to learn how to fight and go into battle against Ji Jia?' Liu Fan said dismounting and following Yue Mei. Yue Mei sighed again and wheeled around to face him. 'I'm not asking you. I'm telling you! Your generals won't always be there to save you. Had I not showed up in Xiang Yang, the house of Shu-Han would've died there!' She said. Liu Fan looked down, trying to avoid her piercing gaze. He failed to do so, and their eyes locked as he looked back up. Nothing was said, and they just stared at each other for a few seconds. 'Why isn't he saying anything? I expected him to have opposed to the idea by now.' Yue Mei thought. Liu Fan began to walk closer, and Yue Mei found herself backing away until she was against a wall. He came closer and stopped just inches away from her face. 'If you do what I think your going to do, I'll kill you! I don't care if your emperor!' She thought, a light blush on her face from his being so close. 'Teach me.' Liu Fan said. 'Huh? What?' Yue Mei said. 'Teach me how to use a sword. There's logic in what you say. So teach me how to fight.' Liu Fan backed away, and Yue Mei regained her lost composure. 'Fine. I'll teach you. First though, we have to report to my father.' She said. 'And who's your father?' Liu Fan asked. 'The provincial protector of Yang, Sun Liao. I'm his adopted daughter.' She said. 'Now, If we can stop messing about, my father is probably waiting for us.' Yue Mei said climbing up the steps. Liu Fan walked ahead and stopped infront of her. 'What?' She asked. Liu Fan looked down for a moment, then quickly kissed her on the cheek. 'For saving me in Xiang Yang.' He said. He walked into the palace, leaving a heavily blushing Yue Mei at the entrance. 'How dare he kiss me! I should wring his neck!' She said. 'But it's so apparent that you liked it.' A voice said. 'That could only be one person.' She thought. A lone figure appeared out of the shadows. 'Gan Feng. Only you would have the gall to spy on me.' Yue Mei said. 'But I can't help it. It's just so fun!' Lu Feng said. He leapt over Yue Mei and grinned. 'Well then, I must be off. I'll just keep what I saw to myself until I need something from you.' He said, vanishing. 'What a pain he is.' She thought. 'Even though you did like it.' A part of her said. She shook her head, then turned back towards the palace and followed Liu Fan in.  
  
'They're right behind us! Hurry up!' Zima Qi yelled. 'You've got the fastest horse we had! You got to slow down! Zima Hui said. 'You better speed this horse up or we're dead!' Zima Xue said. 'Will all of you stop yelling back and forth! Let's just escape!' Zhen Gong said, looking at the pursuing Song forces. 'Just great. We escape Xiang Yang and the hundred thousand who took it, only to run into another three hundred! Could this get any worse?' The two horses rode into a canyon. 'We may be able to escape them in here!' Zima Qi said. 'You better be right!' Zhen Gong said. They rode through the winding canyon and came to a dead end. 'Zima Qi you idiot! You trapped us!' Zhen Gong said. 'It's not my fault! You told me which way to go! I assumed you knew where you were going!' Zima Qi said. 'If you two would stop bickering, you'd realize they caught up with us.' The group of Song soldiers had circled them, though they didn't approach. 'Something's wrong if they haven't attacked yet.' A single rider rode from among the troops. 'So these are the famous Shu generals.' He said. 'You managed to escape from my assault of Xiang Yang. Quite fortunate. However, your luck ends here.' When the warrior appeared from the crowd, the Shu generals all gasped. His eyes were glowing crimson. And he was wearing a set of Roman armor. 'I am Matriel, General of the left under Ji Jia.' He said, pulling a mace off his back. 'The legendary warrior Matriel. The head of the Roman soldiers of Sima Dan, the Jin Emperor. That's impossible!' Zima Hui said. 'No it's not. Dark Wolf resurrected his soul.' Zima Qi said. 'Dark Wolf? The legendary sword of Xiahou Shang?' Zima Xue said. 'The one and the same. How Ji Jia got his hands on it I can only guess.' Zima Hui said, remembering the evil aura Dark Wolf had emanated. 'Enough of your talking! Which of you will battle me! Bring it on!' Matriel yelled. Zima Qi began to ride forward. 'I shall be your opponent!' He said drawing a sword. 'Excellent. I can kill the traitor to Lord Ji Jia and avenge our first loss at Xiang Yang!' Zima Qi jumped off his horse. 'This little sword won't be able to beat that mace of his! What can I do?' He thought. 'Cousin!' Zima Hui yelled. 'Take this!' Zima Hui threw Geomancer to Zima Qi, who caught it with ease despite its weight. 'That is the real Geomancer. I was planning on keeping it to avenge you, but I suppose since you're back, you can avenge yourself just fine.' Zima Hui said. Zima Qi grinned. 'Thanks. I needed this.' Zima Qi began to swing Geomancer. 'Now he won't stand a chance.'  
  
'Lord Ji Jia, I'm curious. How were you able to bring Matriel back to life? To my knowledge, he wasn't killed by Dark Wolf, and Dark Wolf can only revive those killed by it.' Ji Jia shook his head. 'You can sometimes be too curious.' Ji Jia said. 'But anyway, here's what happened. After Xiahou Shang threw away Dark Wolf, the Jin general Leliel found it. He took the sword to Matriel, who claimed it as his own. During Jin's final battle with Shu, Xiahou Shang sensed Dark Wolf's evil presence and was drawn to it. He did battle with Matriel, and they fought to the death. In the end, Xiahou Shang took Dark Wolf and stabbed it through Matriel. Therefore, Matriel's soul was taken. Xiahou Shang, however, once again threw Dark Wolf away. My ancestor Ji Wei found it while he was fishing just days after the battle.' Ji Jia said.  
  
Zima Qi leapt into the air and swung Geomancer at Matriel. Matriel blocked with his mace, and pushed Zima Qi back. Dismounting, Matriel threw his mace at Zima Qi, who dodged it. 'What was that? Are you afraid of me that much?' Zima Qi said. Matriel began to laugh. 'Who said I was aiming for you?' There was a thump, and Zima Qi turned and saw that Matriel had aimed for Zhen Gong. Zima Hui, however, was the one who got hit. 'He blocked it!' Zima Qi thought. 'Cousin watch out!' Zima Hui gasped. Zima Qi felt Geomancer torn from his grasp. 'Never turn your back on your opponent.' Matriel said. Zima Qi tried to get a firm hold on Geomancer by grabbing the end, but the hidden sword came out in his grasp. Matriel stumbled backwards trying to adjust to Geomancer's weight. 'Now is my chance!' Zima Qi thought. He charged forward with the sword and made a stab at Matriel's torso. 'Fool.' Matriel brought Geomancer down on the sword's blade, knocking it from Zima Qi's hands. 'Damn! He tricked me!' Zima Qi muttered. 'I deceived you. Tricked you makes it sound like we have a friendly relationship.' Matriel said. 'Touché.' Zima Qi said. Matriel raised Geomancer to smash Zima Qi's skull. 'You shall not harm Lord Zima Qi!' A voice said. Suddenly, a spear shot through Matriel. 'For the glory of Shu!' Confusion broke out as several Song soldiers began attacking each other. 'Here stands Li Guo of Chang Sha!' Someone yelled. From three sides, several hundred Shu soldiers appeared. One group lead by Huan Jian, another by Son Kai, and the final one by Xiahou Mei. 'Always getting into impossible positions. I'm getting tired of saving you Zima Hui!' Son Kai said. Zima Hui pulled his sword out. 'Now that the odds have been evened out, time for me to make a scene!' Zima Hui shot forward on his horse and began to cut through any soldier that got in his way. Zima Qi walked over to Matriel and took Geomancer. 'Give this message to Ji Jia when he revives you. I'M BACK!' He lifted Geomancer and brought it down on Matriel's skull, smashing it like an overripe melon. The Song soldiers, demoralized by Matriel's death, surrendered. 'Now that we found you, let's hurry to Jian Ye. I'm sure the emperor is worried.' Huan Jian said.  
  
Hours had passed since the battle's end, and the Shu forces had set up a camp for the night. The sun had set, and the evening meal had just begun. 'Finally we can relax and eat in peace. I'm sick of always being on the run.' Xiahou Mei said. 'Now that I think about it, we're just like Liu Bei was.' Li Guo said. 'We started at the capital, retreated to Jing, and now we're retreating to Jian Ye. We're following almost the exact same path he followed.' Zima Xue laughed. 'You know what? You're right! Now that I think about it, we are like Liu Bei!' Zima Hui nodded. 'Except we have the emperor with us.' They all talked for an hour even when they had finished eating. 'Where's Zima Qi?' Son Kai asked. 'He took some food to Zhen Gong.' Huan Jian replied. 'A little quality time alone for the lovebirds? Hahaha!' Li Guo said. 'Since there's nothing to do, how about we have a drinking contest? For once there's nothing better to do.' Zima Hui asked. 'You have just sealed your defeat! No one can out drink me!' Son Kai said. 'Now don't be too sure on that. I can drink more then anyone here!' Li Guo boasted. 'Enough talk! Let's start the contest!' Zima Hui said. The contest was to see how many Jars of wine each general could drink. Whoever drank the most jars, won. One by one, each of the generals dropped out until it was between Li Guo and Zima Xue. 'Go Zima Xue! You can do it!' Zima Hui yelled out. Li Guo and Zima Xue, however, heard none of the cheers. All they thought about was winning. 'I can't let him out drink me! He may be handsome, but I won't let him win!' She thought finishing another jar. 'She's good! Not only is she beautiful, she can drink almost as much as I can!' Li Guo thought. They both slammed their jars down at the same time and went for another. There was only one left. 'Typical.' They both thought as they reached for it. 'This one's mine! I got it first!' Zima Xue said. 'You wish! I got to it before you!' Li Guo protested. 'Since there's only one pot left and both of you got to it at the same time, I guess it's a tie.' Zima Hui said. 'No way!' Zima Xue yelled. 'There's got to be a tie breaker or something!' Li Guo said. 'You all can settle that yourselves. I'm going to my tent.' Zima Hui said. Most of the other generals followed Zima Hui. 'There's no way this is ending in a tie Li Guo!' Zima Xue said. 'Well then think of a tie breaker and let's get to it!' Li Guo said. Zima Xue began thinking. 'Ah! Chess!' She said. 'Are you sure you want to challenge me? I've been playing since I was a child.' He said. 'Bring it on.' She said. 'I have a set in my tent. Get ready to lose.'  
  
Swords clanged together as Yue Mei attacked. 'Defend! If you don't, you'll wind up dead!' She said to Liu Fan. 'Easy for you to say.' Liu Fan thought, parrying her strike. She struck again, and Liu Fan blocked it. 'Not bad emperor! For a beginner, you pretty good!' Yue Mei said, sheathing her sword. 'Not bad? I think I did pretty well for my first time with a sword.' Liu Fan said. 'My emperor! A large body of troops bearing the imperial insignia has arrived at the gates!' A servant said, running into the training room. 'Looks like your generals made it through.' Yue Mei said. Liu Fan walked out onto a balcony over looking the city. 'Now if we can gather the strength needed to defeat Ji Jia.' Liu Fan said.  
  
Name: Huan Jian Gender: Male Age: 24 Eye Color: Sky Blue Clothes: Black blood stained armor Headwear: A black helmet Face: none Hair: black, in a ponytail Weapon: Demon's Claw (A Halberd) Position: Imperial Regent Descent from: Huan Xong and Mai Ling Bio: Born to a rich family, Huan Jian has always been good with weapons. Thoroughly versed in the arts of war, Huan Jian is actually anything but a warrior. He is more of a pacifist then a fighter, but will fight when necessary.  
  
Name: Son Kai Gender: Male Age: 25 Eye Color: Black Clothes: Red and Gold armor Headwear: none Face: A beard Hair: Long brown in a ponytail Weapon: Black Dragon (A spear) Position: Army General Descent from: Son Ja Bio: A childhood friend and rival of Zima Qi, Son Kai is the second most powerful general in Shu's main army. He was once a pirate hunter on the Yellow River who gained the name 'Demon of He Bei' because of his violent fighting style. 


	6. Plan to counterattak: The Lords of the r...

The Empire Long United Chapter 5  
  
Plan to counterattack: The Lords of the realm rally together  
  
'The time has finally arrived for us to attack Song! If we delay, they will send us fleeing again!' Zhen Gong said. 'But what can we do? We have only one province, while Ji Jia has four.' Huan Jian said, looking over the map. 'He has control of the four central most provinces, Yan, Yu, Si, and Jing. That means he has access to the Four Corners of the land.' Son Kai said. 'We have to have a well thought out plan, or we will lose and he will keep expanding to the west.' Son Kai said. 'It won't be that easy to stop him. We need a plan, and we must attack quickly.' Zima Qi said. The entire assembly fell silent, no one general or official being able to offer a plan. 'A head on battle with Ji Jia is inevitable. With our limited forces, however, we won't be able to do much.' Liu Fan thought. A soldier entered the room and whispered something to Sun Liao. 'Then show him in you fool!' He said. The soldier nodded, and rushed out. 'Lord Sun Liao, what was that all about?' Gan Feng asked. 'Someone has come to see the Emperor.' Sun Liao said. 'He is a young boy, but he is one of the sharpest minds in the province.' He said. A young man walked and examined the assembly. 'With such a large amount of well known generals and intelligent advisors, I would've thought one of you could've given his Excellency a worthy strategy.' He said. Li Guo stood up. 'And who are you to ridicule us?' He demanded. 'My name is Qiao Ren, the son of Qiao Shu.' The child said. 'And what could you possibly have thought of that we have missed?' Huan Jian said. 'It is so simple a stratagem that you have overlooked it.' Qiao Ren replied. 'Stop talking in riddles!' Zima Hui said. 'Fine then. I shall enlighten you.' Qiao Ren said, sitting down in front of the map. 'It is indeed true that Ji Jia has taken the four central provinces, giving him ample grain stores, strong troops, riches, and access to the whole of the land. There is however, one fatal flaw with his strategy, and that flaw is that he has access to the whole of the land. His four provinces share borders with eight other provinces, making for an eight sided attack.' Qiao Ren explained. 'Are you saying what I think you are saying?' Liu Fan asked. 'Precisely. Rally the lords of the land under your banner, and attack Ji Jia on all sides.' Qiao Ren said.  
  
'It is because of your efforts that Jing fell to us. Without you, we would've had to carry out a prolonged siege that would've ended in our defeat.' Ji Jia said to Liu Huang. 'Thank you my lord Ji Jia. I was only too glad to betray my weakling father and pathetic cousin.' Liu Huang said. 'And now is the time to finish off your cousin. He has taken refuge in Yang with Sun Liao. I shall give you an army of one million men to attack them and raze Jian Ye!' Ji Jia said. 'One million men? There aren't that many soldiers in our provinces!' Someone said. Ji Jia grinned. 'You forget one thing my friend!' He said, walking out onto the balcony. Before him was the city of Xu Chang, and a wide field. 'The powers of Dark Wolf!' Ji Jia drew Dark Wolf and pointed it in the direction of the field. The sword shot out a bright crimson beam, and a large fog covered the field. 'Before, we only had half that number of troops.' Ji Jia said. When the fog cleared, there now stood many hundreds of thousands of troops. 'However, Dark Wolf has killed so many people over the centuries of it's existence that I can summon the souls of half a million men to do my bidding! Soldiers who neither need sleep or food!' Ji Jia yelled. He turned to Liu Huang. 'Prepare for your march south!' Liu Huang nodded and left. 'You don't really intend to make him emperor do you my lord?' Ji Jia snickered. 'When his worth is gone, then I shall make him ruler. Ruler of the dead! I never intended to give him rule of anything!' Ji Jia said. 'That fool Xiahou Shang. He had all this power, but he chose to throw it away for a woman! A weakling like him could've never fully mastered Dark Wolf's necromantic powers!'  
  
'A report has come in! Ji Jia's army, led by Liu Huang is marching south- east! Rumor has it he's leading an army of one million soldiers!' A soldier yelled. 'One million men! That's impossible!' Sun Liao said. 'Not it's not. This is Dark Wolf's doing' Zima Qi said. 'You speak of this Dark Wolf like it's a god! You tremble at its name and cower at its use! How pathetic.' Gan Feng said. 'You haven't been through what I have. I was killed and resurrected by it. I know what it's capable of.' Zima Qi said. 'You claim you were killed, but here you are standing right infront of us! You have no proof whatsoever!' Gan Feng said. Zima Qi was about ready to draw his sword, when someone stopped him. 'That's enough Gan Feng!' Everyone turned and saw a man standing in the door. He was tall, had black eyes and long black hair. He wore crimson armor and wielded a giant halberd. 'Stay out of this Taishi Yuan! This doesn't concern you!' Gan Feng said. 'It does because as you all sit here bickering, a million man army is marching here hell bent on our deaths!' Taishi Yuan yelled. 'We must work together in order to repel this attack and defeat the rebel Ji Jia!'  
  
Liu Fan lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Father. I wish you were here to guide me.' He thought. He had just finished more training with Yue Mei and was tired both physically and mentally. 'This plan of Qiao Ren's. Would it really work?' He thought. 'Against one million men, I suppose we have no other choice.' He sat up and walked over to his desk. He had made up his mind:  
  
To the rulers of each province, I give my humble call. Though I have only been Emperor a short while and haven't yet gained the people's trust, I ask you, the rulers of our nation, for aid. Recently, the rebel Ji Jia has usurped Shu authority, razing the capital with the result of my wandering first to Jing and then to Yang. I implore to all those still loyal to the empire, mobilize your armies and march to Xu Chang to do away with the traitor. For the preservation of the empire, I beg you all to answer my call.  
  
Location: Yong Province  
  
'What to do about this my lord?' Guo Xun asked. 'We shall assist of course. Though my ancestor attempted to usurp the Han and destroy Shu and Wei, I shall not forget the position I was given by Emperor Liang. Mobilize the army! We march on Si province at dawn!' Cao Li said.  
  
Location: Yi Province  
  
'Lord Chen Fu! A message from the Emperor has arrived!' Fa Tong said. 'Emperor Fan lives? Thank the heavens!' Chen Fu said. He unrolled the scroll and read the message. 'The Emperor mandates that we destroy the traitor Ji Jia! We march east towards Jing!'  
  
Location: Xu Province  
  
Master Liu, a message from Yang has arrived.' Wei Shang said. 'From Yang? What could Sun Liao want?' Liu Jin asked. 'It has the emperor's seal instead of Sun Liao's.' Wei Shang said. 'The emperor's seal! Give me it to me!' Liu Jin read the scroll and drew his sword. 'Prepare for battle! We attack Yan and Yu by the emperor's orders!'  
  
Location: Qing Province  
  
'We have received an order from the Emperor to attack Ji Jia so as to restore Shu rule. The emperor orders it, so it must be done.' Mi Xu said. 'Lord Mi Xu, I must oppose this. We are only one small province with too few troops to oppose Ji Jia.' Kong Fu said. 'Kong Fu, you are my advisor and one of my oldest friends, but you are mistaken for once. The emperor's order must be obeyed. We shall march against Yan immediately.'  
  
Location: Ji Province  
  
'My brother has passed a message onto me that the Emperor has given an order for a general call to arms.' Mi Fan said. 'Since the razing of the capital, the Emperor has escaped first to Jing and now Yang. Now Ji Jia marches south with a million men. We must strike south and attack Yan and Si. If we reclaim the capital, the you shall be a hero lord Mi Fan!' Tian Wu said.  
  
Location: Bing Province  
  
That Ji Jia! His father is granted one of the highest positions possible, and they repay he Emperor by killing him and raising the banners of War!' Liu Hong said. 'So we will obey the emperor?' Dong Zhen said. 'Of course we will! Ji Jia received rank and office from the emperor and in return raised a rebellion! We shall march on Si's borders immediately!'  
  
'Lord Ji Jia, a most unexpected twist has occurred. Liu Fan has called for the provincial rulers to attack our borders and we now face an eight-sided attack. Ji Jia grinned. 'Well then. This was most unseen.' He said with a laugh. 'Fine then. We shall have to split our forces.' Ji Jia pulled Dark Wolf out of it's sheath. 'But Lord Ji Jia! We haven't enough generals!' Ji Jia laughed again. 'You should know me better by now.' Ji Jia said. Six crimson beams shot out from Dark Wolf. 'Six more trapped souls shall lead my armies against my enemies. Recall Liu Huang. His new assignment is to attack Yi Province with one hundred thousand troops.' Ji Jia said. He turned to the six resurrected generals before him and began giving out their assignments.  
  
Liu Fan looked from the deck to the Chang Jiang River. Sitting down at a table were Sun Liao and Qiao Ren, as well as Yue Mei. 'Ji Jia has recalled all but two hundred thousand troops and is coming to lead the battle personally. We have an army of one hundred and fifty thousand, with many able generals, making up for our lack of numbers. In all honesty, we have a very equal battle on our hands.' Qiao Ren said to Liu Fan. 'Our plan for an eight-sided strike has succeeded. I shall lead the army into battle and take vengeance for my father!' Liu Fan said. 'Are you sure that's a good idea? You're still a trainee, even if you do show a great amount of promise.' Yue Mei said. 'Then why don't you be his body guard my daughter? There is no one better to guard his majesty then his teacher.' Sun Liao said. Yue Mei looked down, hiding a light blush. 'Do I have to?' She said. 'As your father, I am asking you, but as your lord, I am ordering you.' Sun Liao replied. Liu Fan stood up and drew his sword. 'Until now, we have been dealt defeat after defeat. But now, our Counterattack begins!'  
  
For anyone who hasn't seen a map of Han China, go to 


	7. Yong, Yi, Xu, and Qing strike: The allia...

The Empire Long United Chapter 6  
  
Yong, Yi, Xu, and Qing strike: The alliances first skirmishes  
  
'Ji Jia's army approaches!' A soldier yelled. Chen Fu looked up from his scrolls, mildly interested. 'They are being lead by the traitor Liu Huang. I desire a volunteer to battle them.' Chen Fu said. One man stepped forward. 'Allow me to punish the traitor.' Chen Fu eyed the speaker. He wore entirely silver armor and had long black hair held back in a ponytail. He wielded a giant halberd. 'Are you sure you are up to the task Lu Xi?' Chen Fu asked. 'I am not known as the hero of the west for nothing. I shall return with Liu Huang's head by the end of the day.' Lu Xi boasted. 'Give me ten thousand men and they shall scatter!' Chen Fu approved, and Lu Xi rode out of Yong An with his ten thousand men. 'Why do you invade our province?' Lu Xi yelled. 'I bear a mandate from Ji Jia to conquer Yi! Surrender now!' Liu Huang replied. Lu Xi rode out. 'He wants to duel me? He has no idea who he's up against.' Liu Huang said. Liu Huang waved his hand, and another officer rode out to challenge Lu Xi. 'Who are you to fight me?' Lu Xi asked. 'I am Cai Liang!' The officer replied. 'You're a traitor that's what you are!' Lu Xi said, charging Cai Liang. Cai Liang raised his spear and uttered a battle cry. The two warriors passed, and Cai Liang fell from his horse, dead. Liu Huang snorted. 'He's better then I thought.' He muttered. 'Who shall fight me next?' Lu Xi said. Liu Huang rode forward and pulled his sword out. 'You shall fall by my blade!' He yelled. 'A weakling like you stands no chance against me!' Lu Xi said. The two locked blades and began to battle, all other troops forgotten. 'You've some skill for a riverlander.' Liu Huang said. 'I have more skill then you could possibly imagine.' Lu Xi said. Lu Xi then turned and began to retreat towards his own line. 'Coward! Come back and fight!' Liu Huang said, chasing after him. Lu Xi grinned, and allowed Liu Huang to catch up to him. 'He's dead now!' Liu Huang thought. At the last possible moment, Lu Xi swung around, swinging his halberd. Liu Huang had no time to block as the halberd cut into him. Lu Xi pulled the halberd from Liu Huang's lifeless body and raised it above his head. 'Press the slaughter!' He yelled, charging for the Song troops. Demoralized and without a leader, many of the soldiers surrendered.  
  
Cao Li looked down on the advancing Song force. A slight wind shot by, blowing Cao Li's long black hair into her face. 'Quite a few of them eh Guo Xun?' She asked. 'Indeed milady. There are many of them. Though they are easily routable.' Guo Xun said. 'So I'll assume then you have a plan.' Cao Li said. 'Of course milady. I would be useless as a strategist if I didn't.' Guo Xun said with a laugh. 'I should've known.' Cao Li said. Hoof beats were heard and Cao Li turned. 'What kind of leader leaves their troops right in the middle of a battle?' The rider said. 'One must always be aware of the battlefield. That's why I left the troops under your command Xiahou Jue.' Cao Li said. 'Ji Jia's troops are advancing rapidly! We have to defeat them and reclaim the capital!' Xiahou Jue said. Cao Li nodded and looked up towards the sky. 'The sun will set soon, and with it so shall Song.' She said. 'This would be an excellent time to put my plan into action milady.' Guo Xun said. 'Might I ask for your permission to carry it out?' He asked. Cao Li nodded 'Let's see what you've got!' She said. Guo Xun nodded and rode off. 'I shall be ready in one hour. Then you shall see the method to my madness.' Guo Xun said. 'Let's return to camp Xiahou Jue.' Cao Li said. 'At last she's making some sense.' Xiahou Jue thought. Cao Li entered her camp and heard a yell from the sentries. 'Three riders approach milady!' Cao Li laughed. 'What's so funny?' Xiahou Jue asked. 'It's simple. They've come to try and make peace so they can divert more of their forces south-ward.' Cao Li said. She looked up at the sentries. 'We have guests. Mind you manners girls.' She said. 'Yes Ma'am!' They said. The camp gate slammed shut behind Xiahou Jue. 'Aren't you even going to speak to the man?' He asked. The riders rode up to the gate. 'My lord and master Ji Jia sends his greetings. He has no quarrel with the Yong province forces or their prefect. He wishes for there to peace between our two forces. Allow us to enter your camp so we may discuss the issue.' The rider said. One of the sentries spoke up. 'We can here you just fine from here!' She said. 'How impudent! You women need to learn some respect!' The rider said. 'Respect? What's that?' A sentry asked. 'We haven't had any respect since the day we were born!' Another said. At this point, the sentries began to fire arrows, and the three riders rode off. 'And don't come back!' A sentry said. 'You'll get more of that in the battle!' another said. 'Quite a bunch you've got trained cousin.' Xiahou Jue said. Cao Li just snickered and drank some wine. 'Ji Jia's forces won't stand a chance once Guo Xun puts his plan into effect.' Cao Li thought. Awhile later, Guo Xun returned. 'The units are in place milady. All we need know is for you to provoke the enemy and retreat.' Guo Xun said. 'All right then! We shall set out! We have to defeat them before their general arrives.' Cao Li said. Cao Li's force mounted their horses, grabbed their weapons, and charged towards the Song camp. 'Come out and fight us you cowards!' The troops yelled. All one hundred thousand soldiers charged out of the camp and began to chase Cao Li's forces. 'Pull back!' She yelled. Her troops complied, and they began to withdraw. 'Is this all that Cao Li can put up with?' The captain said, chasing after them. The chase lead them into an open field. The captain looked around and saw all sorts of large logs covered in tar. 'Odd. What can they hope to do with these?' He said. At that moment, a single fire arrow shot into the field. 'All units retreat!' the captain yelled. They turned to flee, but found their escape blocked by the flames. 'Damn them! They had this planned!' The captain yelled. Suddenly, Cao Li's troops attacked. They slew many, and the fields ran with blood. The captain managed to escape with five hundred men and retreated back to his fort, only to have arrows shot down at him. 'What took you so long? We captured your fort a long time ago!' Xiahou Jue called down. Xiahou Jue fitted an arrow to his bow and shot the captain. 'And we captured it without even drawing our swords!' Xiahou Jue said, allowing Cao Li's victorious men into the fort.  
  
Liu Jin looked over the recently conquered city of Jiao. 'After this, all that stands between Xu Chang and us are a few villages. One final push and Song shall fall.' Liu Jin said. 'Ji Jia's army under the lead of Matriel is approaching!' Liu Jin grinned. 'Send out Song Chen to do battle. We shall crush them!' Liu Jin said. Song Chen rode with twenty thousand men to meet Matriel. 'Traitor! Upstart! How dare you raise rebellion!' Song Chen yelled. 'I never served that weakling Emperor, nor did I ever live under him, so how could I be a traitor?' Matriel replied, pulling his mace off of his back. He swung it around. 'This time, I shall not lose.' He thought. He charged towards Song Chen, who pulled out a set of twin swords. Matriel let out a shout as they passed, and Song Chen's head went flying through the air, leaving a bloody trail as it flew. 'Go!' Matriel yelled. Liu Jin's forces retreated into the castle, reporting to Liu Jin the rout and Song Chen's demise. 'We shall have to go through a change of tactics. We shall go on the defensive. The gates are not to be opened. We'll have to wait them out.'  
  
Mi Xu swung his lance and cut down another soldier. 'Let's wipe them out!' He yelled, cutting down another soldier. Mi Xu grinned. His men were all stalwarts, warriors who had experienced constant battles against the Qiang and Hun tribes. They wouldn't lose easily. Song's forces began to retreat, and Mi Xu's troops occupied the city. 'If this is all they've got, we will capture the capital in very little time!' Mi Xu said. As soon as order was restored in the city, Mi Xu feasted his men. 'To our upcoming victory against Ji Jia! And to the victory of the Emperor!' Mi Xu said, raising his drink. All others, troops and generals alike, did the same. 'Men, tonight, at the brink of our next battle, eat and drink to your heart's content! Come daybreak, we march on the enemy!' Mi Xu said. The next day, as he had said, Mi Xu marched to do battle with eighty thousand troops. 'Sir! A Song army under the command of Fei Daorong is approaching!' A soldier said. Mi Xu laughed, and the two armies faced each other. Fei Daorong rode forward, wearing a suit of black armor. 'Who shall fight me?' He said. A general from Mi Xu's side shot out, spear raised. Fei Daorong killed him with a single spear thrust. 'Pathetic.' He said. At that point, Mi Xu raised his lance and charged out. 'I shall be your opponent!' He said, twirling his lance. Fei Daorong looked at him once, and blocked Mi Xu attack. Mi Xu tried to attack again, but his attack was again blocked. Fei Daorong then began his offensive, causing Mi Xu to defend. They locked blades, and the two armies converged. Mi Xu broke off from Fei Daorong's attack, and managed to avoid him. Fei Daorong suddenly found himself surrounded by Mi Xu's men. Fei snorted, and twirled his Guan Dao over his head. Wasting no words, he stabbed it into one soldier's head, killing the soldier instantly. He pulled the blade out, and cut another soldier in half. Using the opposite end of the weapon, he hit one soldier in the stomach, then swung the blade around him, sending ten soldiers flying. 'He's Lu Bu incarnate!' One soldier yelled. 'No! He's worse! He's a demon!' Another yelled. Mi Xu heard this and drew his crossbow. He won't escape me this time.' He said. He loaded an arrow into it and began to look around for Fei. He saw Fei swinging his Guan Dao, cutting down any nearby soldiers. 'Heavens, guide my shot!' He fired the crossbow, watching the arrow pierce Fei's armor. 'Success?' He thought. Fei was on the ground, knocked over by the force of the blow. 'Did I kill him?' Mi Xu thought. Fei Daorong sat up, grunting in pain. 'Dammit!' He swore. One of Fei's men helped him up onto a horse, and the Song forces began to retreat.  
  
For anyone who doesn't know, a Guan Dao is the weapon Guan Yu uses. Also, to answer the question of an anonymous reviewer, I'm sorry but you can't use Dark Wolf. Both it and Xiahou Shang belong to Dragonridley, so you need his permission. 


	8. Betrayal: Ji Jia's backup plan

The Empire Long United Chapter 7  
  
Betrayal: Ji Jia's backup plan  
  
Mi Fan's army marched from Guan Du, their armor and weapons glinting in the sun. 'Remember, any pillaging along the way is punishable by execution.' Mi Fan said. They marched all day, until the sin had set. 'My lord! The enemy camp is up ahead. We should camp here for the night.' Tian Wu said. 'Good advice. The men are tired, and want to eat, so we shall camp here.' Mi Fan said. While Mi Fan's forces were setting up camp, the Song Generals were having a meeting. 'What shall we do? Mi Fan's forces are numerous, his supplies ample. We will not win a long drawn out battle.' One of them said. The head general just grinned. 'It is simple. We shall raid their camp tonight.' He said. 'We shall scatter them!' Mi Fan had just lain down in his tent when he heard a commotion. 'An unknown number of enemies are attacking!' Mi Fan drew his sword and left his tent. Around him, flames shot up and began to devour his camp. 'Damn them!' He yelled. 'Your province belongs to Song now!' A voice said. A rider shot by, and Mi Fan fell to the ground, a sword stabbed into him. The warrior grinned, a swing his spear above his head. 'Victory!' A soldier ran up to him. 'My lord, the troops from Bing are approaching. They will be here tomorrow morning.' The general laughed. 'We shall pull back. I have another plan.'  
  
'The Song army has pulled back, and Bai Ma and Yan Jin have been taken. We're preparing for the last thrust. Surviving soldiers from Ji have told us that Mi fan died in the battle.' Dong Zhen said. 'We must strike quickly. If not, Ji Jia's army will overwhelm our own. Send the Vanguard ahead. We shall try to end the battle quickly.' Liu Hong said. The sun set quickly, and when the Vanguard didn't return, Liu Hong began to worry. 'They should've returned by now.' Liu Hong said. 'Mobilise the rest of the army! We're moving out!' Liu Hong ordered. The Bing army began it's march as the moon rose. As they were marching, a flag of Liu Hong's suddenly fell from its post. 'It's an ill omen.' Dong Zhen said. 'What have I to fear?' Liu Hong said. The army marched on, and slowly the scent of death made itself known. Coming upon the battlefield, Liu Hong stared in amazement. There was nothing. No one. 'Impossible! This can't be!' He said. He heard the troops beginning to talk among themselves in scared voices. 'What is that!' Dong Zhen suddenly yelled, pointing towards a group of torches. They were burning green, and surrounded a single warrior. He sat on a horse that was as red as a burning ember. He held a huge halberd in his hand and wore silver armor. Many troops began to yell in fear. 'It's him! The legendary warrior of legends! Lu Bu lives again!' The lone warrior opened his eyes as he looked up, the clouds parting from the moon. The moon's light revealed the field covered in corpses, all wearing the armor of Bing troops. 'So you fools have come seeking death once again.' He said. He lifted his halberd above his head and yelled. From around the Bing army, another army rose and attacked, the same green flames shooting up as the general charged into the crowd of Bing troops.  
  
The blacksmith handed Zima Hui his new sword. Zima Hui examined the sword, and grinned. 'Excellent job.' He said. Instead of having a single blade, the sword had two blades right next to each other. Zima Hui sheathed his new sword, and paid the blacksmith. As he walked onto Jian Ye's streets, he ran into Zima Qi. 'So you actually did it. You paid that blacksmith to make that crazy sword of yours.' Zima Qi said with a laugh. 'Ji Jia won't shatter this sword!' Zima Hui said. 'Anyway, the Emperor sent me to find you. We're moving out to confront Song.' Zima Qi said. 'Well then let's go. I'm itching to settle the score.' Zima Hui said, his grip on his sword's hilt tightening. Zima Hui and Zima Qi mounted their horses and rode back to the palace. They walked into the conference room, where the other generals were waiting. 'Song's main army is advancing towards Jiang Xia. They have 200,000 men, thousands of officers, and Ji Jia himself leading them. The odds are in their favour, but that doesn't guarantee victory!' Sun Liao said. 'My generals, may good fortune visit you in battle. Now we march!' Liu Fan said.  
  
The Shu army was a splendid sight. At it's head, Liu Fan rode with Sun Liao, Yue Mei, Zima Hui, Zima Qi, Zima Xue, Son Kai, Huan Jian, Zhen Gong, Xiahou Mei, Li Guo, Taishi Yuan, Gan Feng, and other generals from Yang. 'The Song army is up ahead.' Liu Fan thought, drawing his sword. The two armies faced off, and Ji Jia rode forward. 'Let the little lost Emperor show himself!' Ji Jia yelled. Liu Fan hesitated, then confronted Ji Jia. 'We finally meet face to face Emperor. To think my rival is a child who has never held a sword before!' Ji Jia said. 'You killed my father and betrayed the Empire. You shall pay for your crimes!' Liu Fan said. 'Your generals Zima Hui and Zima Qi killed my father, so I would say we are even.' Ji Jia said. 'However, we did not muster these armies merely to debate ethics.' Ji Jia pulled Dark Wolf out, and pointed it at Liu Fan. 'Now! I shall kill you, and with your death, so will Shu die!' Ji Jia kicked his horse, and the Song army charged. The Shu army, needing no further prompting, charged as well.  
  
Xiahou Mei brought Demon Fang down, cleaving a soldier's skull in half. She turned around and swung again, only to have her sword blocked. 'Finally I have the honor of battling a Shu general.' Her opponent said. 'You will soon have the honor of being killed by a Shu general!' Xiahou Mei retorted, glaring at her opponent. Her eyes widened in fear as she did. Her opponent had long white hair. His armor and cape were as black as the night. She recognized him from Zima Hui and Zima Qi's descriptions. 'Ji Jia!' She mumbled in fright. Her opponent laughed. 'I'm afraid you mistake me for my brother.' He said. 'I am Ji Hua, the younger brother of Ji Jia.' He said. Xiahou Mei looked at his sword and realized he was telling the truth. He didn't hold Dark Wolf. 'And might I know your name?' He asked. 'Xiahou Mei!' She said indignantly. 'Ah then you are the one my brother wants!' He said. Ji Hua leapt over Xiahou Mei. She whirled around and swung her blade where he would land, but she only cut air. 'What?' She said. 'You really should learn your opponent's abilities before you presume anything.' Ji Hua's voice said. She turned around, still not catching sight of him. Suddenly, she felt the wind get knocked out of her. She looked to her side and saw Ji Hua. He had rammed the handle of his sword into her. Xiahou Mei fell to the ground, felling her senses leave her and unconsciousness grip her.  
  
Zima Hui looked around at the twenty or so bodies surrounding him. 'No challenge!' He said with a grin. A soldier ran up to him. 'Lord Zima Hui! The enemy has captured Lady Xiahou Mei!' He said. Zima Hui felt fury building up inside of him, but he managed to calm down. 'Give a message to Zima Qi. Tell him that I've gone to rescue her!' Zima Hui ran towards the main body of Song soldiers and began cutting a path through them. Many soldiers cleared a path in fear of Zima Hui's wrath, but just as many tried to stop him. Suddenly, he came face to face with Ji Jia. 'Well if it isn't Zima Hui. I must say it has been quite awhile since we have seen each other face to face.' Ji Jia said. Zima Hui looked around and saw himself surrounded by Song's troops. 'Maybe charging blindly into this wasn't such a good idea.' He thought. 'Well? Not going to speak? And I thought we were friends.' Ji Jia said. 'We are anything but friends you fiend!' Zima Hui said. 'I have no time to waste dealing with you. Where is Xiahou Mei!' He yelled. 'Xiahou Mei? Oh you mean that lady my brother captured. She's here.' Ji Jia snapped his fingers, and Ji Hua came forward with Xiahou Mei. 'I'll assume this is who you are referring to?' Ji Jia asked. He pulled Dark Wolf out of its sheath and put the blade to her throat. 'Put your sword down.' Ji Jia said. Zima Hui gritted his teeth, then dropped his sword. 'What is it you hope to achieve?' Zima Hui said. 'Simple. Your allegiance.' Ji Jia said. 'You must be stupid. Are you so naïve as to think that I am Shu's strongest general?' Zima Hui said. 'True your cousin Zima Qi is the strongest, but he has reached the full potential of his strength. You, however, have a far greater potential then he does. His potential is at its peak, while you have only walked the base of the mountain.' Ji Jia said. 'Surrender and give you allegiance to me, or I shall first have my way with her, then kill her.' He continued. Zima Hui glared at Ji Jia and Ji Hua for a moment, then fell to his knees and put his hands behind his head. 'Peaceful submission of a rabid dog. You're a genius brother.' Ji Hua said. 'Our objective has been achieved. Pull back to Xiang Yang.' Ji Jia said.  
  
Liu Fan looked around, bewildered. 'They're retreating?' He said. 'Something's not right.' Yue Mei said. Zima Qi rode up to Liu Fan, panting for breath. 'Ji Jia captured Xiahou Mei! Zima Hui went after her!' He said. 'Just great. We can't afford to lose to generals of their calibre.' Liu Fan said. 'Scouts report! Zima Hui was seen surrendering to Ji Jia!' Son Kai said. 'Zima Hui would never betray us!' Zima Qi said. 'That's where Xiahou Mei comes in. With her life in danger, Zima Hui will do anything. I'll bet that was what this whole battle was about.' Zima Xue said. 'We have to plan a way to get them back.' Zhen Gong said.  
  
Zima Hui stood there as Ji Jia's men fit the suit of midnight black armor on him. 'That Roman armor is of an inferior quality to this new iron armor.' Ji Jia said. Zima Hui said nothing. 'Acknowledge when your sovereign talks to you!' Ji Hua said. 'He isn't my sovereign. I do not serve a traitor by choice.' Zima Hui said. 'What he says is true.' Ji Jia said. 'Just remember Zima Hui. Any hesitation to carry out my orders will result in your friend's death.' Ji Jia said, as he and his men walked out of the room. When they were gone, Zima Hui turned and punched the wall. 'That bastard!' He said. 'I swear that I shall rescue Xiahou Mei and escape back to Shu!' He said. Hearing this through the door, Ji Jia grinned. 'Have the girl moved to another cell. That will further ensure that he won't disobey me.' 


	9. The alliance falls: Xu and Qing join Shu

The Empire Long United Chapter 8  
  
The alliance falls: Xu and Qing join Shu  
  
Cao Li led her troops through the Fan Shui gate. 'This has been too easy. All that talk about Song's great power and they couldn't even stop us!' She thought. 'Lady Cao Li! Another Song army is ahead of us!' A soldier said. 'Nothing to fear. It'll be another slaughter!' She said. 'I'd be wary of this battle milady.' Guo Xun said. 'And why is that?' Cao Li asked. 'I don't know. Something is telling me that this army will not be the same as the others. I sense an ominous presence.' He said. 'Getting nervous because we're so far in enemy territory?' Xiahou Jue asked. 'No. That's not it.' Guo Xun said. 'The Song army! It's here!' Someone yelled. 'Let's go confront them.' Cao Li said. Riding to the front of the army, Cao Li had expected the battle to have begun already. The Song army had stopped dead in its tracks. 'They were able to attack us when we weren't paying attention. Something definitely isn't right.' Guo Xun thought. Cao Li scanned the Song army, looking for a general. 'Let your leader come forward!' She yelled. A group of soldiers parted, and Cao Li gasped. 'Director General! Is that you?' She said, spotting Zima Hui. 'Imperial protector Cao Li. It's good to see you again.' Zima Hui said. Cao Li still couldn't believe her eyes. 'Impossible! Why would Zima Hui surrender to Song?' She thought. 'How could you Zima Hui? How could you betray the Emperor?' Xiahou Jue yelled. Zima Hui just shook his head. 'All units charge!' He said. Zima Hui drew his sword and charged straight towards Cao Li. The two armies collided, and the battle began. 'You traitor. Your disgusting.' Cao Li said to Zima Hui. Zima Hui said nothing, but continued to attack. Locking weapons, the two glared at each other. 'I'm sorry I have to do this.' Zima Hui said. His right foot shoot out and tripped Cao Li. Now on the ground, Cao Li waited to the finishing blow. 'What are you waiting for? Finish me!' She said. Zima Hui turned around and began to walk away. 'Go to Yang and tell the Emperor that I shall return when I get Xiahou Mei back.' He said. Cao Li looked at him for a moment, then nodded. 'Xiahou Jue! Guo Xun! Come on we have to escape!' She said. 'How can we just abandon the men?' Xiahou Jue said. 'We're losing the battle! Most of our men are already dead! It's now or never!' Cao Li said. 'What about the Director General?' Guo Xun asked. 'He's not doing this by choice.' Cao Li said. 'Come on! We're escaping.' Zima Hui watched Cao Li escape. As he men slaughtered the last Yong warriors, a message arrived. 'Lord Ji Jia commands you to head south and take the Yi province, then return to the capital.  
  
Zima Hui watched Yi's approaching forces wih no interest. 'Dammit. They would come.' He thought. 'Halt Chen Fu! I will not allow you to go further!' He yelled. 'Director General! Why do you side with such villany? Have you no shame?' Lu Xi asked. Chen Fu glance at Zima Hui. 'I have known Zima Hui since he was a child. He has the utmost pride in his family and would never betray the dynasty.' He thought. 'Lu Xi, back down. The Director General doesn't fight willingly.' He said. Zima Hui set an arrow to his bow and shot it towards Chen Fu. It hit the ground in front of his horse, causing the beast to rear and nearly throw Chen Fu off. 'How can you say he doesn't battle by his own will? He nearly took your life just now milord!' Lu Xi said, grabbing the reinsof the fear stricken animal. Chen Fu calmly stepped down from his horse and picked up the arrow. It had a note tied to it. Chen Fu read through the message and nodded. 'Lu Xi, I have a task for you. This is my final order to you.' He said. 'What do you mean?' Lu Xi asked. 'I have lived a full life. I've lead the people of Yi into an unprecidented age of prosperity unknow evern since the supreme ancestor Liu Bei founded the grand empire of Shu in these lands. And now, I meet my end. Lu Xi, my last order is for you to take this message to the Emperor in Jian Ye. Make sure he get's it. And tell him I'm sorry that I couldn't do more to assisst him in his time of peril.' Chen Fu said. Lu Xi looked at Chen Fu, analyzing the old man's face. 'Why do you hesitate? Go!' Chen Fu said. Lu Xi nodded, and took off riding. Chen Fu, feeling his years of leadership come back to him, allowed a single tear to escape him. 'Now my people! To battle!' Chen Fu yelled, drawing his sword. As Zima Hui and Chen Fu came face to face, Chen Fu showed no fear. 'The message has been passed on.' Chen Fu said. 'I die with no regrets.'  
  
'Yong and Yi's forces were completely demolished milord. Yi's protector, Chen Fu, is dead. Cao Li , however, managed to escape.' Zima Hui said. 'Quite good.That's what I expected.' Ji Jia said. 'My other generals are handling the other interloapers, so now your training shall begin.' Ji Jia snapped his fingers, and two guards grabbed Zima Hui. Zima Hui tried to get out of their grip, but couldn't. 'Dammit! They're too strong!' He thought. 'Take him to the training ground.' Ji Jia said, a smirk plastered on his face. The guards took Zima Hui out, and Ji Jia chuckled. 'That little fool Liu Fan. He truly believed his pathetic alliance could defeat me. With the help of my new champion, his destruction is assured.' He said. 'You give him too much trust brother. He will try and kill you if you give him much more room.' Ji Hua said. 'He won't. Unless he prefers to see his friend in the dungeon killed.' Ji Jia said. 'Once I am finished with him, his strength will be on equal grounds with mine.' Ji Hua shook his head. 'Are you so sure that's such a wise plan brother?' He asked. 'That's not my entire plan little brother. It will all show itself in time.' Ji Jia said.  
  
'So Ji Jia has defeated Yong, Yi, Ji, and Bing and added them to his empire. This isn't looking good for the Emperor.' Qiao Ren said, looking over a map. 'Song now has control of a considerable portion of the land. What can I do to help my emperor? There must be some tactic, some strategem I've overlooked.' he muttered. Qiao Ren slammed his fists down on the table in frustration. 'There must be something!' He yelled. 'You're going to wind up hurting yourself that way.' A voice said. Startled, Qiao Ren turned around and saw Zima Qi. 'Oh, Lord Zima Qi. It's you.' He said. 'So what may I ask if wrong Qiao Ren?' Zima Qi asked, sitting down. 'I'm trying to come up with a plan to stop Song. Their capturing Zima Hui and using him against us wasn't in my original plan. If they hadn't caught him, Yong and Yi wouldn't have fallen and our armies would've retaken the capital.' Qiao Ren said. 'You couldn't have guessed they were planning that. It's not your fault.' Zima Qi said. 'I still feel responsible. Had I not proposed this plan, Yong, Yi, Ji, and Bing wouldn't have fallen.' Qiao Ren said. 'After the battle, Ji Jia would've turned his attention to them either way. Stop beating yourself up about it.' Zima Qi replied. 'Still, there must be some kind of plan I can make.' Qiao Ren sat down, his hands on his head. 'There must be something I've overlooked.' His eyes shot opened. 'I just thought of it! The protector of Xi Liang!' He said. 'Xi Liang? Do you think they'd be able to do it?' Zima Qi asked. 'I'm sure of it! Ji Jia fears the Xi Liang army, otherwise he would've invaded them when Yong was taken.' Qiao Ren said excitedly. He walked back to the table and began writing on the map. 'Xi Liang will retake Yong and Yi, then we'll retake Jing. One of our armies and the Xi Liag army will march north through Jing, while another army heads through Xu and Qing to retake Bing and Ji. Then all at once, we'll surround Xu Chang and defeat Song!' Qiao Ren said. Zima Qi whistled. 'Amazing plan. For a child your age, coming up with that plan is a great feat. I doubt the great Zhuge Liang could have thought of that when he was your age.' Zima Qi said. Qiao Ren blushed at the praise. 'It's nothing really. Anyone could've thought it up.' He said. 'Throughout your life, people will always try and take credit for your accomplishments. Don't take them away from yourself.' He said. Qiao Ren nodded. 'I just thought of the complications though. We'll need someone who can get through Song's territory. They'll have to be able to get through without being caught.' Qiao Ren said. 'Perhaps I could aid you with that young strategist.' A voice said. 'Whose there?' Zima Qi said, hefting Geomancer and looking around. 'Don't be so paranoid lord Zima Qi. It's only me.' Gan Feng said, stepping out of the shadows. 'And what do you want?' Zima Qi asked. 'It's simple. I'll deliver the message to Xi Liang.' Gan Feng said. 'Why? What's the catch?' Zoma Qi asked. 'Catch? What are you talking about?' Gan Feng asked. 'You wouldn't do something for us without wanting something in return.' Zima Qi demanded. 'Please. I only have mild distaste for you from the main army. That's all. I don't want to lose to Song either, so get over yourself.' Gan Feng said. Qiao Ren bowed. 'Thank you for volunteering. Let's go now. The Emperor must know of my plan!' Qiao Ren said, leading Gan Feng out. 'Qiao Ren, young genius of the south. He reminds me of myself when I was his age.' Zima Qi thought.  
  
Zima Hui fell down onto his bed. He was out of his armor, and his body was covered in bandages. He coughed, and pain shot through his chest. 'So I can't even cough without it hurting.' He thought. The training had been rough. It had begun with normal soldiers, then groups of resurrected generals, then tigers and wild beasts. He had countless cuts, gashes, and scrapes all over him, but he was still not going to give in. 'Let him think he's weakened me. It'll make freeing Xiahou Mei and escaping much easier. I still need a plan though.' He thought. There was a knock on his door, and several servents walked in. 'The lord know's you're tired, so he had the food sent up here.' The servent said. Zima Hui was too tired to respond. The servents walked out, leaving the steaming tray of food on the table. 'I refuse to eat that food. I won't let Ji Jia get the better of me. If only I wasn't so hungry.' He thought. His stomach growled loudly, and Zima Hui looked at the food hungrily. A huge pile of steamed vegetables, rice, roasted perch, and a cup of plum wine. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. 'This makes another thing I'll get you for Ji Jia.' Zima Hui said. Sitting down, he picked up the chop sticks and began eating the food hungrily.  
  
'Emperor, Lord Liu Jin of Xu and Lord Mi Xu of Qing have arrived to see you.' An soldier said. 'Allow them in. I wonder why they're here?' Liu Fan said. Mi Xu and Liu Jin walked in with solemn looks on their faces. 'My lord, I have come to report my failure to defeat Song. I have come to answer fo this failure.' Liu Jin said. 'I also have have failed. I wounded the enemy General Fei Daorong, but failed to break through his lines and raech the capital.' Mi Xu continued. 'To answer for these failures, we have come to give up our positions are provincial protectors.' Liu Fan shook his head. 'These petty failures are easily exusable. You two have done splendid jobs ruling your provinces. I cannot allow two great men such as yourselves give up your positions over such minor faults.' Mi Xu and Liu Jin fell to their knees. 'Forgive us your majesty. Your servents have failed you, and as of such we are unfit to protect your provinces. We ask you, nay,we beg you to find ones more capable.' They both said. Liu Fan bowed his head. 'If that is what you truly desire, then you are relieved of your duties.' He said. 'Know though that it is only at your insistance that I do so. I still believe you both to be fully capable.'  
  
Gan Feng watched Xi Liang's protector as they read the message from the emperor. 'Indeed. I was worried when Yong fell. I thought that Ji Jia would've continued on and conquered us as well.' Gan Feng shook his head. 'He fears you more then anyone. You're the only one who can pull this off.' He replied. 'Qiao Ren's plan depends entirely on your charging south.' The protector laughed. 'Well, the Emperor asks for my help, so he shall have it.' The protector stood up. 'Prepare for the march south!' 


	10. Escape from Xu Chang: A hero reborn

The Empire Long United Chapter 9 Escape from Xu Chang: A hero reborn  
  
'This place is hell.' Xiahou Mei thought. She had been in this jail for only a few days, but she had been rotated between prisons and cells for at least a month. 'When will it end?' She thought. She had, however, begun to notice they were moving her around in a certain pattern. After one month, she had figured out the rotation order. Now all she had to do was get the message to Zima Hui and then escape. 'How long that will be, I don't know.' She thought.  
  
Ji Jia sat on his throne, a slight smirk on his face. In his hand, he held Dark Wolf. 'You're new vessel is being readied master. I must ask you to have some patience.' He muttered. 'I grow impatient. I have been waiting for centuries and my patience grows thin.' A deep voice said. 'I know my lord. However, soon it shall be time.' Ji Jia replied. 'I shall not allow it!' A new voice said. Dark Wolf began to glow a bright green, and the throne room began to shake. A blast of light shot out of Dark Wolf, knocking Ji Jia from the throne. The deep voice spoke again, and Ji Jia's eyes widened. 'That was his soul?!' He yelled  
  
The ball of light flew into a tomb, the once pitch black tunnels lighting up for the first time in centuries. It came to the main chamber and hovered over the stone coffin. It slowly descended into the coffin, and a roar was heard. The coffin was shattered, and in the shadows stood the body. 'So I am back.' He muttered. 'This time, my mission shall succeed. This time, I will take Dark Wolf with me to hell' He said. 'First, I must free those that are closest to Dark Wolf's grip.'  
  
Zima Hui lay still on his bed after another day of training. 'This place is hell.' He muttered. 'I have to escape.' He thought. 'I have to get Xiahou Mei and escape this place!' He stood up, wincing as pain erupted from the countless cuts, bruises, and gashes that covered his body. He punched the wall in fury. 'I have to! Before Ji Jia decides to invade Yang again!' He yelled. Suddenly, an arrow flew in through the window and lodged itself in the wall. He noticed it had a note tied to it. Opening it, he gasped at what it said. 'Be ready five nights from now. You and your friend shall escape.' It read. Was this a trick? He ran to the window, but saw no one around. 'This must be a trap. But who would set it? Could it be real?' He wondered. Regardless of whether it was real or not, Zima Hui resolved to escape in five nights, regardless whether or not this was real. 'Everything falls apart. You're carefully constructed plan will crumble!'  
  
'Lord Liu Fan, a message has arrived.' A guard said. 'Who sent it?' Liu Fan asked. 'It's unknown my lord. It's contents, however, deserve your scrutiny.' He said. Liu Fan took the note. 'Have your forces in Xu be ready five nights from now. Your taken generals will be returned.' He read the note aloud. 'Do you think it's real Emperor?' Yue Mei asked. 'I'm not sure my bodyguard. I'm not sure.' In the month that had followed Zima Hui and Xiahou Mei's capture, Yue Mei had, at Sun Liao's insistence become the emperor's bodyguard. 'If it is, then it means getting Zima Hui and Xiahou Mei back. If not, it may mean the decimation of one of our armies.' She said. 'I'm not sure. This could prove to be a fatal mistake.' Sin Liao said. 'It may be a mistake, but it may be authentic. I owe Zima Hui for rescuing me from Xu Chang when it was taken. I must take every available opportunity to get him back.' Liu Fan said.  
  
The five days passed quickly for Zima Hui, and the night couldn't have come at a better time. 'The protector of Xi Liang has made a move against us. Tomorrow, you're taking the main army to stop those Xi Liang bumpkins.' Ji Jia had told him. These last few days had seemed off though. The guard had been increased, and Ji Jia wasn't acting like his usual smug self. It was as if he knew about the note. 'Regardless, I swore to myself I'd escape this night.' He thought. Suddenly, he found a knife to his throat. 'You're Zima Hui?' The man asked. 'Are you the one who sent me that note?' Zima Hui asked. 'No. I am one of the members of the resistance against Ji Jia.' He said. 'I'm to take you to our new leader. He's helping lady Xiahou Mei escape.' He said. Suddenly, several explosions were heard, and flames erupted around the palace. 'Come now lord Zima Hui! Our lord awaits you!' He said. Zima Hui grabbed his sword and followed the man out the window. 'Hurry my lord!' He said. 'Quickly! Put the fires out!' Soldiers were running all over, filling buckets of water and emptying them on the fire. Zima Hui cut down several guards who attempted to stop them. The man now turned to Zima Hui. 'This is where I go now Zima Hui. My lord shall be along with Xiahou Mei soon.' He said. 'Wait! I never got your name!' Zima Hui called out. The man stopped and turned to Zima Hui. 'Jin Long is my name.' He said. 'I thank you then Jin Long.' Zima Hui muttered as he vanished into the flames. Two new dark shapes appeared to his right, and Zima Hui turned towards them. 'Who goes there?' He yelled. 'Zima Hui! Is that you?' Zima Hui felt his heart skip a beat. 'Xiahou Mei?' He called out. Sure enough, Xiahou Mei and another person came out of the flames. Zima Hui ran towards Xiahou Mei and embraced her. 'You're safe. I'd thought they would've done something to you.' He said. Xiahou Mei felt tears coming to her eyes. 'It was hell. I was starved, sometimes for days. They barely gave me enough to survive. I was harassed, beaten, humiliated. I wanted to die for a time. I just gave up.' Her tears flowed freely now, and Zima Hui began to stroke her hair. 'It's all over. We're escaping now.' He said. 'I don't really wish to break up this touching reunion, but we do have an escape to complete.' The other said. Zima Hui, still holding Xiahou Mei, looked at the man. His body was covered in a large cloak that surprisingly hadn't caught fire, and his face was hidden by a hood. 'I don't know who you are stranger, but thank you for saving us.' Zima Hui said. 'Don't celebrate too soon. We have yet to escape.' He said. 'Come on. We must go now before they reorganize themselves.' He said. Zima Hui reluctantly let go of Xiahou Mei. 'You ready?' He asked. She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. 'Yeah. Let's go back.' She said. 'I don't think so fools.' A voice said. Ji Hua appeared, his sword glinting in the fire light. 'You aren't going any where. You three are going to die right here!' He said. Zima Hui stood up and pointed his sword at Ji Hua, only to have the stranger step forward. 'I shall handle this one.' He said. He pulled a sword out from his cloak and drew it out of it's scabbard. It was the Demon Fang. 'My sword.' Xiahou Mei said. 'I shall return it once this fool is dead.' The stranger said. He threw the cloak off, revealing his armor, and showing Ji Hua his face. Ji Hua's eyes widened. 'It's impossible! You're supposed to be dead!' Ji Hua said no more. The stanger had already ran forward and stabbed Ji Hua with Demon fang. Ji Hua fell to the ground, his wound bleeding heavily. 'How is it you've returned?' He muttered before passing out. Without looking at Zima Hui and Xiahou Mei, he put his cloak back on and sheathed Demon Fang. 'Come now. The time is here.' He said, walking off among the dying flames. 'Let's follow him. He may lead us out of here.' Xiahou Mei said. 'I still don't trust him.' Zima Hui said. The stranger appeared again, this time with three horses. 'Take one and follow me.' He said, mounting a midnight black stallion. Zima Hui reluctantly mounted an amber colored horse, while Xiahou Mei mounted a cinnamon colored mare. They followed the stranger, cutting down any Song soldiers who tried to stop them. They came to the city's east gate, which was up in flames. 'Jin Long already got here. Now hurry. We have to ride fast. Liu Fan is waiting for us at Xu's border.' The stranger said. 'How do you know that?' Xiahou Mei asked. 'I know that because I asked him to wait there for your arrival.' The stranger replied. 'You really thought this escape out. Just who are you?' Zima Hui asked. 'That shall be revealed soon my friend.' The stranger said. 'Just follow me now!' He said as they rode off.  
  
The three of them now sat around a small campfire. The stranger had made a soup which was quickly eaten. The empty pot was set aside, and silence dominated them. They sat there, Zima Hui finally giving up on finding out the stranger's name. For now anyway. Xiahou Mei had been silent since the escape, and Zima Hui didn't try to talk to her, figuring she wanted to be left alone. Xiahou Mei abrubtly stood up and ran out of the camp. 'Xiahou Mei! Where are you going?' Zima Hui asked. She didn't answer as she ran into thesense woods surrounding them. 'Go after her. She's unarmed and if she's found she'll be captured again.' The stranger said. Zima Hui jumped up and ran after her, intent on finding her before any pursuing Song soldiers did. When he finally found her, she was sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking down. He stopped running, and walked up behind her. She looked up at him, and Zima Hui saw tears in her eyes. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't say anything, but rested her head on his shoulder. His arm made it's way around her shoulders, and hers around his waist. He heard her sobbing, and pulled her closer to him. Absentmindedly, he began singing. 'Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete shimaetara ii no ni ne, genjitsu wa tada zankoku de. Sonna toki itsu datte, me o tojireba waratteru kimi ga iru. Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made, dou ka sono egao ga taema naku aru you ni. Hito wa minna kanashii kara wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo aisubeki mono no tame, ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto. Deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyou de toomawari shita yo ne? Kizutsuke atta yo ne? Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made, dou ka sono egao ga taema naku aru you ni. Deatta ano koro wa subete ga bukiyou de toomawari shita yo ne? Tadoritsuitan da ne.' Zima Hui finished the song, and looked at Xiahou Mei. She had fallen asleep. He smiled and picked her up, heading back to the camp. When he did arrive, the stranger looked up, mildly interested at the sight. 'You'll have to wake her up. The sun's rising and if you want to get to Xu soon then we need to get going.' He said. 'There's no need. She can ride with me.' He said. The stranger nodded. 'Aside from that temper of yours, you're just like Zima Shi.' The stranger said. 'How do you know what my ancestor was like?' Zima Hui asked, shocked. The stranger said nothing as he mounted his borse. 'Hurry up now.' He said. Zima Hui nodded, still shocked by the stranger's statement. He lifted Xiahou Mei onto his horse and followed after the stranger.  
  
'Do you really think what that note was true?' Son Kai asked. 'I don't know. We can only hope it is.' Zhen Gong said. 'It had better be or whooever wrote that note will regret it.' Zima Qi said. 'Three riders approach my lords!' A soldier said. 'Three riders?' Son Kai asked. 'Yes. They're approaching from the east.' Hearing this, Zima Qi kicked his horse in the sides. 'It must be them!' He said. Arriving at the camp's east entrance, he indeed saw three riders approaching. 'Cousin! Is that you!' Zima Qi yelled. One of the figures waved it's arm in the air, and Zima Qi grinned. 'It's Zima Hui and Xiahou Mei!' He yelled to Son Kai and Zhen Gong as they came up behind him. As the three rode up, they were surrounded by a large group of Shu soldiers yelling greetings to the returned generals. Son Kai put Zima Hui into a headlock, while Zhen Gong hugged Xiahou Mei. Zima Qi grinned at his cousin. 'Next time don't do anything stupid like get captured.' He said. Once the greetings were finished, Zima Hui turned to the the stranger. 'It was you who masterminded this entire thing. Tell us, what is your name?' he said. The stranger chuckled. 'I suppose it would be alright to tell you all.' He said. He threw his cloak off, revelaing dark blue armor and a black cape. His hair was long and black, and his eyes were blue. 'I am strategist to first Lord Zima Shao of Chen, then to Lord Zima Shi of Shu. The one who slew Jin's general Bardiel and first wielder of Dark Wolf, Xiahou Shang.'  
  
A/N: I know the song I used isn't chinese, but I don't know any chinese songs and this one suited what I had planned. The song is called Dearest, and is the third ending song for Inuyasha. 


	11. Three Kingdoms Redux: The loyal kingdom

The Empire Long United Chapter 10

Three Kingdoms Redux: The loyal kingdom  
  
Two people on horse back stood on a cliff. 'Look at that. Pathetic. With all the urgency from the south, you'd think Song's warriors would be demons. But do we get demons? NO! We get weaklings my grandfather can beat.' One of them said. 'You're surprised? We do have the best army next to the main one.' The other said. The first spat. 'Still, the main army should've been able to handle this!' He said. 'They haven't stationed a very good general here. If they had stationed Matriel, Ji Hua, Fei Daorong, or had Ji Jia himself been here, the battle wouldn't have been so easy.' She replied. A soldier ran up to the two. 'We have recaptured Chang An. Yong is ours.' The soldier said. Both nodded. 'All we have to do is retake Yi. Once that is done, we can take Jing and then the capital.' The first said. 'Yes. A simple yet genius plan. Perhaps you should stay here in Yong, then invade from the east to make it seem even more genius Lord Tian Meng.' The second replied. Tian Meng smirked. 'And let you have all the fun? I think not lady Yuan Nyaru.'  
  
The halls of Xia Pi's palace echoed with the sounds of laughter and music. The banquet room was filled to capacity with generals and soldiers. At the head of the large table sat Liu Fan. To his left and right, in seats of honor, were Zima Hui and Xiahou Shang. Liu Fan rose and raised a glass of wine. 'To our two generals Zima Hui and Xiahou Mei, who were returned to us from Song's grip. And to Xiahou Shang, who organized and carried out the rescue on his own, I offer a toast to all three of them!' Everyone raised their glass and said in unison. 'A toast!' With that, the feast began. Son Kai was talking to Taishi Yuan, Huan Jian was flirting unsuccessfully with Cao Li, Xiahou Jue was glaring at Huan Jian, Guo Xun and Qiao Ren were discussing various stratagems and tactics, Lu Xi and Sun Liao were arm wrestling, Zima Qi and Zhen Gong were holding hands, and Zima Xue and Li Guo were in an eating contest. Zima Hui looked over the table and whistled. 'Hard to believe we're at war.' He said. Liu Fan nodded. 'The result of your return. It's boosted morale.' He said. 'So you are Liu Bei's descendant.' Xiahou Shang said to Liu Fan. 'Yes, though I've not done anything to even hold a candle to what he has done.' Liu Fan replied. 'You're doing your best to retain the Han line despite all of your set backs. Liu Bei would be proud of you.' Xiahou Mei looked at Zima Xue and laughed. 'Zima Xue and Li Guo are still going at it?' She asked. 'Yes. Ever since the drinking game they've been trying to outdo one another. Chess, mahjong, eating, sleeping, horse back riding, archery, everything.' Zima Qi said. 'My sister has a weird way of flirting.' Zima Hui said. At that moment, two knives embedded themselves near Zima Hui's right hand. He looked up to see Li Guo and Zima Xue glaring at him. 'I think I'll shut up now.' He muttered.  
  
'The Xi Liang forces have recaptured Yong and are preparing to continue south to Yi.' A soldier reported. 'My suspicions were correct. Xi Liang's two guardians are more then a match for us.' Ji Jia said, sounding bored. 'Two guardians? What makes Liang so special a province it needs two protectors?' Ji Hua asked. Though Xiahou Shang's attack had meant to kill, it missed Ji Hua's vitals. Aside from wearing a lot of bandages around his lower torso, he also had a deep hatred for the Unholy Xiahou. 'Xi Liang was thought by the fourth Shu emperor to be too vast and wild a territory to have a single protector. So the province was split into east and west. The two families in charge of guarding it were Tian and Yuan. Tian Meng, the descendant of Jin's assassin Sahaqiel and Yuan Nyaru, descendant of Yuan Shao. Apart, formidable opponents. United, they are Shu's saviors. We're in quite a compromising position.' Ji Jia said calmly. 'And you are entirely relaxed about it my lord. You must have a plan.' Matriel asked. 'The plan, you bumbling roman fool, is to let me take over the planning!' A dark voice said. Matriel and Ji Hua began looking around franticly, weapons drawn. 'Who goes there?' Ji Hua yelled. 'Drop your weapons fools.' Ji Jia said. Ji Hua and Matriel turned back to Ji Jia and saw a dark shadow floating next to him. 'Brother!' Ji Hua yelled. 'Be silent!' Ji Jia yelled, his call echoing throughout the hall. 'What you see is the spirit of Dark Wolf. The one who takes dying souls and binds them to it's will.' He said. 'Your brother is a fool Xinzhu. And even though Matriel was the leader of the Roman army that helped Jin his strength lies in his intelligence, not his brute strength. I don't know why I kept so useless a soul.' Dark Wolf said. Matriel growled, but knew better to say anything. 'Are you almost strong enough master?' Ji Jia asked. 'Nearly. I still require a great many souls, but soon I will be ready.'  
  
The party in Jian Ye continued on late into the night. The tables had been cleared away and now the floor was occupied by pairs of dancers. Most of them were soldiers in their casual clothing, but there was the occasional pair of generals. Sun Liao, dressed in crimson robes, was dancing with his wife. Lu Xi and Cao Li were dancing, as were Liu Fan and a heavily blushing Yue Mei, and Li Guo and Zima Xue appeared to be having a contest to see who was the better dancer. Zima Qi walked over to Zima Hui and smirked. 'Why don't you ask Xiahou Mei to dance?' He asked. Zima Hui shook his head. 'She's over talking with Xiahou Shang.' He said with a dejected sigh. 'Besides, she's got just about every soldier after her.' He said. Zima Qi snorted, and then walked over to Xiahou Shang and Xiahou Mei. 'Might I be able to borrow your ancestor Xiahou Mei?' Zima Qi asked with a smile. She nodded, and Zima Qi led a bewildered Xiahou Shang away. He walked over to Zhen Gong and began whispering something to them, and they smirked. The three of them dispersed, Xiahou Shang walking out to the balcony. Xiahou Mei went to follow him, but had her path blocked by Zima Qi. 'Care to dance?'  
  
Zima Hui sat, watching the rest of the soldiers dance. The real reason he hadn't asked Xiahou Mei to dance was because he didn't know how to dance. He would've humiliated himself. A shadow fell over him and he looked up. Zhen Gong, wearing a dark blue dress, was standing over him. 'Not going to dance Zima Hui?' She asked, her voice smooth and seductive. Zima Hui looked down and shook his head. 'I don't know how to.' He muttered. Zhen Gong smiled and grabbed his arm. 'Then how about you learn?' Not waiting for an answer, she pulled him up and onto the dance floor. She put her hands on his shoulders and smiled seductively. 'Now put your arms around my waist.' Zima Hui did so reluctantly, and the lesson continued. After a few more minutes, Zima Hui was looking very uncomfortable. Zhen Gong laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. 'What's wrong Zima Hui?' She asked. 'My cousin's lover is coming onto me.' He said with a nervous chuckle. Zhen Gong had the urge to punch him, but resisted it. 'That reminds me, shouldn't you and Zima Qi be dancing?' He asked. He looked past Zhen Gong and saw Zima Qi dancing with Xiahou Mei. Zima Hui felt a twinge of jealousy surge through him. Zhen Gong smirked. 'Yes. I should.' Zima Hui felt her spin him around, and when he came back around, he found his partner had changed to Xiahou Mei. Zima Hui blinked, then looked over at Zima Qi. Zima Qi was grinning fiendishly, while Zhen Gong had a triumphant smirk on her face. Finding his voice, Zima Hui laughed. 'I think we were just set up.' Xiahou Mei said. Zima Hui shook his head. 'They planned this. That's my cousin.' He said. 'Well, his plan worked.' Xiahou Mei said. The music changed to a slower song and the two continued dancing, neither saying a word. After a few more minutes, Xiahou Mei broke the silence. 'That song you sang to me. What was it?' She asked. 'It's a lullaby my mother sang to me when I was young. She said a foreigner taught it to her. I've always remembered the words, but not what they mean.' He said. Xiahou Mei smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. 'It was beautiful.' Her voice was barely a whisper. After a few more moments of silence, Xiahou Mei took her head off his shoulder and stared into Zima Hui's eyes. Their faces slowly inched closer, and the two found themselves sharing a passionate kiss.  
  
Tian Meng let out an impatient growl. 'This is the only part of being at war that is annoying. The long march between battles.' He said, resting his zanbatou on his shoulders. Yuan Nyaru chuckled. 'Impatient as always aren't you love?' She asked, smiling at her life time friend. Tian Meng chuckled. 'As always.' He replied, chuckling at the name she gave him when they were children. Yuan Nyaru chuckled as well. She looked ahead and spotted the mountains of Yi rising in the distance. 'The natural fortress of Yi. The province that Shu began in and conquered the whole of the land. We have to take it back from Song.' She said. 'We have two choices in getting into Yi. We can either take the main road and attack the Saber Gateway, or we can go through the pathless mountains. Either way we will lose a great deal of troops, but going through Saber Gateway will be quicker.' Tian Meng said. Yuan Nyaru closed her eyes. 'Which of the two poisons is less deadly?' She muttered. 'I believe we should take the gateway.' Tian Meng said. Yuan Nyaru considered it another minute, then nodded. 'Time is of the essence if we wish for the plan to work.' She said. Both of them turned towards the two armies behind them. 'Riders of Xi Liang! This day, we approach the province of Yi! To take it, we must fight through the legendary Saber Gateway!' Tian Meng yelled. 'Yi is overseen by Song's general Feng Xian, The general who defeated both Ji and Bing! However, his victory will not come this time! He no longer has to deal with men unaccustomed to battle, but the stalwart riders of Xi Liang!' Yuan Nyaru said. Yuan Nyaru swung her spear. 'Let us show them the power of our warriors! We are the warriors of Chu, the loyal kingdom to Shu!'


End file.
